Forward (English version)
by chupeechan
Summary: AU & EWE. The war is over and the wizarding world is rebuilding. But everything changes when Hermione disappears ... To find herself seventeen years in the future! And the least we can say is that there is not only good wine that gets better with time ... /!\ DM/HG/HP Threesome /!\ If you don't like it, don't read it! - photo not mine
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ! JKR is our queen and I am just a french girl who tries to write in english...**

**So excuse all my errors... I tried but I think I failed... I'm in deep need of a beta. My story is already complete but like you'll read, I NEED a beta ! **

* * *

Finally, at least… They were the only two words that reached her brain. Voldemort had finally passed away. At least. At the cost of many lives, certainly, but he would never again dictate his unhealthy motto. That purebloods, so proud of their immaculate magical capital, had followed a man, born from an inbred witch and a muggle, went past her. But since she had entered the wizarding world, nothing astonished herself anymore!

She looked around her and hesitated on the procedure. Should she join Ron and his family around the corpse of Fred or join Harry, with those of Remus and Tonks. Suddenly she thought of poor Teddy ... Teddy, barely a month and an orphan...

"Harry?" She called.

She could not decently ask him if he was okay but yet the question burned her lips. He deserved more than everyone to be well and to look forward to finally live his life.

"They died because of me, Hermione!" He replied. "Teddy is alone now and it's my fault!"

"No, you're wrong! You're not responsible!" She countered. "You're also a victim! You never chose this. Voldemort imposed this on you and we all decided to carry this burden with you!"

"But Hermione ..."

"There is no "but", Harry James Potter!"

Hermione almost screamed the last sentence and did not realize it. All those present in the Great Hall paused for a moment from mourning their dead to listen.

"You do not have forced us into anything, it was our choice! Just as you chose to fight and to finish with the snake and not run away!" She continued. "Yes, we have suffered losses, people dear to our heart, some unknown but all believed in your victory, OUR victory! How would Fred and Remus and Tonks react if they could hear you?"

She looked at Harry, who had come to listen and was letting the tears flow freely down his face. She put a hand on each cheek and forced her friend to look into her eyes.

"Harry, you're a victim of the madness of this man, as all of us. You do not have to feel guilty, period!" She finished the rest of her rant in a softer tone. "Now, you deserve to live for you. Don't tell me "no" and if you think it anyway, live for Teddy. You're his godfather and you will be the closest thing to a father to him ... I know it's cliché and you know I hate it but please try..."

"She's right Harry" Said Ron, who had left his family to support Hermione. "Come on."

He put a hand on the shoulder of his best friend and pulled him toward him, doing the same with on the other side with Hermione. They shared the embrace for a few minutes, reaffirming their ties and vowing silently that now everything would be better.

The wizarding world finally reborn from its ashes, as Fawkes. British witches and wizards buried and mourned their dead and celebrated the life and victory. From June, repairs began at Hogwarts and advanced much faster than those of the Ministry of Magic. Each generation passed through the majestic doors of the building to follow their seven years of study, came to pay their respects to the school and particularly to those who had fallen during what was already called "The Battle of Hogwarts". No matter their age or the place they came from. Some were not even alumni themselves. Fleur Weasley, née Delacour, called family and school friends for help and generosity. Madame Maxime requisitioned from the French Ministry (through an address book rather full) the sending of magical architecture's experts. Viktor Krum came with old friends from Durmstrang and his Quidditch team. Hogwarts came back to life.

It took almost three months to the castle to become what it was. As soon as she was certain that on October first, everything would be finished, Minerva McGonnagal sent a bunch of owls announce the good and great news: Hogwarts would again open its doors to students! She invited students who would have graduated the previous school year to finish their schooling or pass their ASPIC at the Ministry at their convenience.

Of course, Harry, Ron and Hermione had contributed, as the entire Weasley clan. Even if they had not spent all their time at the castle, they were proud to have participated in the resurrection of their second home or first in Harry's case. The boy who lived had much to do: avoid Rita Skeeter and her colleagues as the cloud of fan that harassed him, build a relationship with his godson, although Teddy was too small to participate further than smiles or occasional chirping and finally be there for Ginny. Ron meanwhile had to mourn Fred, dodge reporters and fans, help George to manage the store and manage George as well. George lived with more than difficulty the death of his twin. It was his other half who died, not only his brother... And he had to learn to live without this half, learn to don't turn to share an idea or tell a good joke, and learn to finish his sentences alone... Hermione was obviously present for Ron, despite the fact that their relationship did not work. Strangely, it was after their first time that they both realized it. Neither one regretted the act, but no passion emanated from their relationship. Just great complicity and tender love, but unfortunately not the kind of love to move mountains and other things. Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents but could not bring herself to lift the spell when she saw her mother pregnant and about to give birth. Her parents were so happy and carefree that she preferred to leave them as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. The spell she had put them under was so complex and powerful that there was a chance she could not lift it and aftermath were possible. Therefore, she returned to her adopted family, explained everything and brushed off their concern. She preferred to focus on George, Ron and Percy who had the burden of guilt on his shoulders.

Summer had come and gone, and the eve of the academic year had finally arrived. They would finally live a normal school year, even though ASPIC loomed and therefore the general enthusiasm Hermione felt somewhat fell. Surprisingly, after a conversation with Percy, she decided to live a full life as a teenager. To what Ginny had replied "Now that you're deflowered, you'll be able to really have fun! ". Hermione had blushed terribly and ended up pushing her friend. Never, EVER, she would play it like a hussy as Molly called them. It was definitely not her style but if she liked someone, why not! Neville became very attractive growing up, he had acquired the aura of a warrior and his scars added to his charm. 'In addition, he has great hands' could not help but think the young witch, her face growing pink.

"What are you thinking about Hermione?" Asked Ginny.  
" Neville's hands" She could not help but respond.  
" Neville' hands?" Repeated her friend. "The ... hands ... Oh Hermione Granger, naughty girl! I can't believe that ..."

Thus, the last evening was spent at the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny giggling and chuckling as the two girls they were. The next day, the Weasley clan accompanied the last two of them who went to Hogwarts, on Platform 9 ¾ as well as the honorary members of their family. They kissed and hugged goodbye and did the same to say hello to their friends who were coming back to Hogwarts. Finally, they went home! But the joy and carefree lasted only a short time since the accident that brings us to this story took place nine days later. Event and date are known in the wizarding world as Friday, October 9, 1998, the day Hermione Granger disappeared.

* * *

**So ! That was the prologue. Did you liked it? Please review and if anyone wants to be my beta, tell me ! See you soon !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, like all fanfictions' authors, I don't own the world created by JKR. I just like to play with her characters ;D**

**So, like I said in the prologue, I'm French so please excuse my bad grammar and the errors I made. I'm still looking for a Beta so please, PM me.**

* * *

BAM !

Ouch...

She had... what? Came into contact with the ground? Maybe... Or a wall then? In any case, it really, really hurt! Her head mainly. Then her shoulders, back and buttocks to finish radiated with pain with each pulse of her heart. But her head! It seemed that all the Gringotts' carts were parading in there and the goblins who drove them were skidding those to amuse themselves !

Ouch...

She tried to move gradually, to see if she had broken something.

Toes? OK.

Legs? OK.

Fingers and hands? OK.

Arms? OK.

Head? Ouch. No such luck.

'But at least' she thought 'I think... therefore I am?'

Humor? Present and as always non-existant.

She touched the ground and felt it under her fingers. It looked like pavement, like those in the potions room. Rough, worked and abused by centuries and multiple accidents pots, inevitable accidents for some... She tried to open her eyes, just to support her tactile discovery and prove the correctness of her reasoning. After all, she was always right... Usually... It was dark and the act of opening her eyes brought back to life her other senses. She felt the moist heat of the place and she heard a potion quivering, certainly in its cauldron. Why nobody came to ensure about her condition? She groaned after trying to move and gave up.

'Slughorn definitely is incompetent!' She mused inwardly. 'Not zero like Lockhart but enough to return to retirement. It was his laxity that had brought it!'

She missed Snape. She would never have believed it two years ago but she still thought it was the case. If ever she told Harry and Ron, they would be horrified! Ron had confessed that the man in question was impressive and he regretted the posthumous respect he had for him. And Harry, now, idolized him. She suspected that if Snape learned this through his portrait, he would have cold sweats. Harry celebrated him and everything that went with it but he had however confessed that he had always thought that the man was a horrible teacher! And Ron was more than okay with him about that! But for her, he was one of the best ever. Harsh, uncompromising but certainly unique! He would never have made the mistake that his predecessor and successor had committed!

Who? Frankly, her brain screamed, WHO would put Ron, Seamus AND Neville as trinomials in Potions? Parkinson had even asked if it was wise! Parkinson! And this old fool had simply shrugged and said that everything would be fine! What an idiot! Honestly!

The lesson had started normally, Slughorn telling them that they would prepare an aging potion and they'd all started the process. How had they managed to blow up their cauldron? Stupid question! The wizards in the group were the reason! She would hex them so badly! A Bat-Bogey hex combined with her famous paper birds! And she would yell loudly at them while hexing them and there would be witnesses of it! The Great Hall would do, she decided.

Still nobody ... For how long was she here? She tried to get up again and the searing and atrocious pain of her skull only succeeded to snatch a cry from her. At least, her voice seemed to work.

"Someone there?" She croaked. She cleared her throat and resumed. "Professor Slughorn?"

The old fool was surely drinking or even sleeping it off! She was definitely angry for daring to think that about a teacher... 'He is so incompetent!' added the ruthless part of her brain. She heard a noise, the one of a door that opens and slams. The hurried steps indicated their owner was hastening to come to her. They stopped suddenly and she only saw trousers and men's shoes.

"Please?" She asked.

The owner of the shoes in question was silent. Who could wear what appeared to be expensive shoes in the castle? The answer came as quickly as the question: a Slytherin. Would he help or leave her there? Then the boy spoke.

"Granger?"

She knew that voice but something was wrong. Since when Malfoy had a man's voice? It was not the nasal voice she knew, no, the tone was warm and velvety, soft and serious at the same time. A bit like Snape.

"Malfoy? Is that you? You're in the shadow, I don't see you and... What happened to your voice? Is your voice breaking or something?" At least her voice worked at full capacity. Talking did not hurt. Moving, yes. And Malfoy was only letting her see his shoes and pants.

"You could say that" He replied.

Then she heard him invoke his Patronus and tell it to go and inform McGonnagal and Pomfrey to come as soon as possible because she was back. 'Why "back"?' She tought.

"Granger, are you hurt?"  
"My head mostly, the rest is just ... uh ... stiff? Or something."  
"Wait for Madam Pomfrey, do not move! I'll just ask you a few questions to ensure that your brain works."  
"My brain is going very well, thank you!" She angrily said. "And since when do you have a Patronus?"  
"Calm yourself and for your information, I have a Patronus since the end of the war. So what do you remember?"  
"Slughorn who put Neville, Seamus and Ron together to work on the aging potion and an explosion ... I'll kill them! They will hear me when I'll get up and I'll kick their Gryffindor's asses!"  
"You swear in front of me and you remember, so yes your little brain is perfectly fine for me!" He retorted with some amusement in his voice.

He allowed himself to be sly! This… Ferret! He would run for his life when she would be better! She was going to put it back verbally when other footsteps were heard.

"Draco?" Asked McGonnagal. "It is true Draco?"

Since when McGonnagal called Malfoy, Draco? She had to be really worried to call a student by his given name.

"Here" Said the Slytherin.

The footsteps rushed in their direction and a moment later, she could see the faces belonging to them. Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts director, accompanied by Poppy Pomfrey or PomPom for short, came into view. Their faces successively wore different looks, from worried to relieved and it was making them shockingly old. Older than usually, that is. Merlin! The aging potion! Did she get old? She could live with one or two more years, but with those that had caused all this, perhaps it was decades? Godric Almighty, she begged, anything but that!

"Professor?" She implored. "Professor, your worried look ... is worrying! Please tell me that the potion the boys did is not responsible for worst than knocking me!"

"Do not worry my dear, you are exactly as _before_!" Said her former head of house, smiling, as was Pomfrey.

See them loose the concerned look their faces just wore seconds before was what frightened her. That and the fact that McGonagall used "as before". But the worst was to realize that this was not the concern that was aging prematurely the two women, at least no more than usual. No, they were REALLY old! And when she saw Malfoy approaching her, as if he knew she understood, she had the biggest shock of her last minutes or hours since her awakening. Draco Malfoy had grown up, he had filled out and had lost his childlike facial features. His body seemed to have done the same thing that his voice: it had improved! And although it was difficult to give an age to a witch or wizard, he must have taken a decade or more.

With this realization, she fainted.

* * *

**Voilà !** **I hope you liked it ^^**

**Please keep in mind that this fic is rated M for a good reason, it will be a threesome so if you don't like it, don't read it ! There will be smut in later chapters...  
**

**Hit the lovely button and leave a review ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing… Just the plot! **

**Please note that I made a mistake on my last update. I erased the prologue and uploaded the first chapter twice. It's revised now so read from the beginning.**

* * *

"Potter !"

Why did he have to inform Potter ? Ok, they were on good terms now, same with Weasley but he already imagined his reaction when he would learn the return of Granger. And that would directly lead to physical contact. No fucking way! He could not help but shudder when thinking about a hug with him or weasel. Yuck! Un-Malfoyish term but if someone followed his point of view, it was entirely appropriate.

"Draco! What brings you here?" Asked the one-who-only-lived-to-piss-him-off.  
"Call the weasel, I have news."  
"News? About what?"  
"About the missing third of your trio."

The smile wore by his best frenemy froze and Draco decided to give him something to celebrate. His association with Gryffindors was softening him !

"She's back ... And she's fine."  
"Really?"

'Excellent choice Draco!' He blamed himself. 'The ultra bright smile is back!' He had made a long, long way since the end of the war, despite what he said or let perceive. Wizarding society had left him a choice at his trial: prove that he could surpass what he had been taught or rot in prison with his father. The choice, if you can call it a choice, was quick to make! He returned to Hogwarts and was about to finish his year in the shadows. But Granger disappeared and the calm that followed the fall of snake-face was shattered. Although Granger exasperated him excessively, he respected her strangely. The fact that she had lied to his crazy auntie under the influence of the Cruciatus could only force respect. He had spent a lot of time thinking about what had happened to her, and finally, thanks to his upbringing and Severus'diaries, which were dealing about his discoveries in potions, he deduced that she was _perhaps_ not dead. After all, who can guarantee the death of someone when there is no body? And since the potion on which they were working was about the manipulation of the age and, by extension, of the time, there was a chance she had landed either in the past or in the future. Dead or alive. But it was only a theory at this time. However, Potter and Weasley, correction the Weasleys had immediately adopted it and him with it.

That's why McGonagall had instructed him to announce the happy news, and why Potter was actually hugging him. As expected!

"Potter, let me go! You know I am not a supporter of emotional demontrations!"

"Sorry!" Harry said, breaking away from him. "A Malfoy does not cuddle."

"Rectification! Malfoys only cuddle with the family AND without witnesses of it!"

"It's true that seeing Scorpius jump around and hugging everyone, we forget about the undemonstrative side of the family!" Sweetly mocked the Savior.

"Just call the ginger and bring him to Hogwarts, she is in the hospital wing. I told you she was fine!" He continued seeing the worried look of his almost friend. "She just fainted seeing my handsome face!"

And with a smile and a wink, he turned on his heels, twirling his robes in the process, threw some floo powder and disappeared in an eruption of green flames. 'Severus would have been proud' Harry thought, before kneeling in front of his floo to tell Ron the news.

Hundreds miles away from there, in Hogwarts' hospital wing, Hermione Granger slowly began to emerge from the lethargy caused by her previous fainting. And if there was one thing you could say is that her second awakening was much, much more cozy than the first. Her brain had the merit of being still confused and therefore unfit for reflection. This was where she had always really could loosen up, this time between dream and reality, sleep and wakefulness, which Tinkerbell spoke about in Hook. She loved this movie and had seen it several times with her parents, the summer after her first year. But those few minutes came to an end because her brain regained control. She was no longer in 98. The boys in their incompetence had managed to create a potion that allowed her to travel in the future. Of how many years, there was the question...

She decided to open her eyes and see for herself the truth. They had took her to the infirmary and a curtain had been drawn for her privacy but it did not stop her to hear what was happening on the other side. People were talking and judging by the number of voices, there were many. Those already present on her arrival: McGonagall, Pomfrey and Malfoy. And new ones, whose voices had also changed during the time she'd apparently been gone: Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"How?" Harry asked.  
"We don't know and probably will never know." Said Malfoy. "The fine team you were part of Weaselbee, has managed the unthinkable! Travelling into the future!"  
"Draco, if you don't want again to be the "wonderful bouncing ferret" I advise you to stop there!" Warned Harry.  
"Fuck you Draco!" Ron added.

So, new weird development. Harry and Ron were calling Malfoy by his first name. 'What happened during my absence?' Hermione wondered.

"Mr. Weasley, please watch your language!" Thundered McGonagall.  
"But Professor, he knows that I blame myself for what happened! It's been seventeen years since Neville, Seamus and I thought we killed her or send her in time or even both!"  
"Ron" Ginny stepped in "We all knew that this was not the case! At least for the fact of having killed her... No body, remember?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Weasel, tell yourself that this option is better than what we have believed all this time. Travelling into the future is so much better than being stuck somewhere in the past!" Drawled Draco.

They thought she had traveled in the past? And above all... Seventeen years? Seventeen fucking years? She was not the type to swear but the need was stronger than decorum, as was the urge to say hello to Ron by throwing out any spell she knew but preferably one that hurt badly! What had happened in seventeen years? She had no time to ponder the question in more detail because the curtain that hid her was removed unceremoniously and Madam Pomfrey came up to her.

"Miss Granger, nice to see you are awake! Do you feel better?"

Hermione did not even have time to answer her that the nurse was making her drink a potion tasting atrociously while continuing to turn around, listening to her chest, spreading a balm on a bumped area and so on, until she felt happy with the result.

"Well, for someone who has traveled... uh..."  
"To the future?" Hermione offered. "I heard everything." She continued, seeing the taken aback expression of the nurse.  
"Yes" Mrs Pomfrey continued "To the future. You are healthy for someone who travelled through time. Anyway, your friends are here. Do you want to see them and talk to them?"  
"Yes, please, I'm waiting for it since I heard them!"

Pomfrey smiled and waved to those she was dying to see, but which were still out of her sight. She first saw Harry. These seventeen years had been good for him, he had grown up since his eighteenth and had filled out. His shoulders were broad and his arms muscular. He still wore his famous glasses and it seems he did not take the time to shave this morning. His hair was as always tousled. He gave her a big smile when he saw her and she saw the tears he had in his eyes. Ginny was holding his hand. Hermione deduced that they were married when she saw their matching rings. Her friend had cut her hair and wore a Louise Brooks bob, just under the chin. She was weeping with joy and her makeup was running down her face. Nonetheless Hermione had never found her so beautiful. The years had also been beneficial to her. She had gone from teenager to woman, wife and certainly mother and her sense of style had reached its peak. She was gorgeous. She did not know what was fashionably today but Ginny wore her clothes with elegance: cream fluid pants with a sea-green coat and matching heels. They barely had reached the bed when they took her in their arms and hugged her tightly.

"Guys... I am more than happy to see you but... I can't breathe!"

They let go and apologized and Hermione could see Ron at the foot of her bed, with tears in his eyes and pinching the skin between his thumb and forefinger of one of his hand, a sign that he was nervous. She could not help but smile when she saw him do that. The hope of not being killed immediately lit up his face. Hermione decided to scare him, just to have fun. She would always have time for revenge later.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She began to lecture him. "How dare you stand at the foot of my bed and..."  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, I never wanted it! I swear! You believe me, eh?"

She could not help laughing. Despite the fact that his Patronus was a Jack Russel Terrier, he mastered perfectly the puppy dog eyes. He immediately relaxed when he heard her laugh.

"Come and give me a hug" Said Hermione "I missed you Ron. Although technically ... What is today's date?"  
"October ninth, 2015" Answered Ginny "Which is surprisingly also a Friday!"  
"So Ron" Continued Hermione "Even if for you it's more than time to see me, for me it's only a few hours. But I missed you! Harry and Ginny too! Or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Potter? Tell me everything!"

* * *

**Many thanks for Flyingberry and oceanluvr ! Your reviews made my day ^^ Really, this chapter was for you ! Beacause I was so happy to know someone took the time to leave a review ! I translated it this fast as a thank you! I hope to read your opinion on that one !**

**Thanks to those who favorite and/or follow my story ! You rocks guys! **

**Don't forget to review and tell me if my english is improving... **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****if****I had wrote ****Harry****Potter, I****would not have chosen ****to end it like JKR. ****Fred ****would be alive ****and ****I**** would ****have written ****an eighth ****book...**

**Guest: Hermione is her usual self. She is nineteen (or past twenty with her time-turner experience). I hope you'll like this chapter ^^ Thank you for your review :D**

* * *

It took them several hours to relate seventeen years. She could not believe what had happened in their lives... Especially for Ron! When she had "disappeared", as she now called it, the barriers separating the houses had fallen. More than the end of the war, especially for Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry had explained how Malfoy, Ron and he had forged the links existing between them now. Ron was more than pressing on the fact that the "ferret" and himself were not friends and never would be, to what Harry had just shrugged. Ginny had later explained that their pride prevented them to admit they spent almost all their free time together drinking firewhiskey or butterbeer and talking about Quidditch and their children. This friendship, which despite what they said was one, had helped to bring together the students of Hogwarts. After all, if a Weasley, a Potter and a Malfoy could reach to an agreement, everyone could do the same.

Thus, the lines separating the houses became more blurred, so much so that it was not uncommon to see students from different houses sharing their meals at the same table. Dumbledore would have wept for joy if he had been alive and Snape would probably have grumbled in a corner. Harry and Ron spent a considerable amount of time with Malfoy, usually on the Slytherins' territory, pressing the blond with questions about his findings, if they could explain where Hermione had land and in which state. Along the way, couples had appeared like Luna and Blaise Zabini or the most unlikely and controversial of the lot, Ron and Pansy Parkinson. Ron had told Hermione that both of them did not know how they ended up together. Pansy had from the beginning of the term taken Harry aside and told him she did not regret having tried to sell him to Voldemort, she was scared at that point of the battle and just wanted everything to end. No matter what happened to the others as long she and her mother were fine. Regarding her father, she did not care. She even thanked Neville for helping to send her creator where he belonged "behind Azkaban's bars."

Ron and Pansy had spent more time together and one thing leading to another, they had ended up naked in Ron's bed for the third Sunday in a row. Ron had then asked Pansy if they were together, and when she had answered in the affirmative they had celebrated it their own way. At this point Ron's story, Hermione had looked at her two friends, making them understand that the details of Ron's sex life made her more than anything else feel like vomiting and Harry had tapped her shoulder, stating that Ron was better than Pansy. Ginny had added, becoming slightly greenish, that Pansy loved details and she had told her things that still gave her nightmares... In short, that spring day 99, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson became a couple and also incidentally conceived a child.

Hermione had trouble to believe it when he had told her he became a dad so quickly. But when talking about Ron and Pansy, a priori it was the norm. They were on their sixth and last child according to Pansy. "Never gonna let Ron make his own Quidditch team!" Ginny had reported. She was anxious to meet this new Pansy . "New" was not the right word, "mature" seemed to fit more. Soon six children... She imagined her, so very pregnant and with a herd of redheads running around. Maybe there were one or two with black hair in the lot... She could not help but mentally compare Pansy to Mrs Weasley. Ginny was nothing like her mother, without any malice for Molly. But seven children could kill a body after all...

The lives of her friends turned more or less as planned. The other surprise being that ultimately Harry and Ginny were not together! They were indeed back together at the end of the war, but had realized later that they were not made for the long term, namely marriage, babies and company! As a parting gift, they had bought matching rings to remember their history and that they were better friends than lovers. Harry became an Auror for a while and soon realized that it was actually not for him, he had then joined Oliver Wood's team, Puddlemere, before joining two years later the Appleby Arrows , which was the best team ever since. They had won several times in a row the European Quidditch Cup as the club had never won one and for nearly a decade the one of the League. He had also joined the National Quidditch team and had won the last World Cup.

"I am retired now Hermione, I just play for fun." Harry explained. "No, I always played for fun, I play as an amateur with family and friends. I love to annoy Draco, nothing funnier than seeing his face when I catch the snitch!"

"Even worse than before!" Ron interjected, laughing.

"But you can soon see us play, the Department of Magical Games and Sports along with the one of International Cooperation have decided to set up an All-Stars Quidditch Cup." Added Harry.

"A what?" asked Hermione.

"An All-Star Game, how to explain ... Each continent will form two teams, made up of the best Quidditch players he has. Whether they are professional or not ... The tests are next week and the competition will begin in June and will last throughout the summer."

Hermione had looked at the sparkling eyes of her friends and shrugged, which had brought a pillow fight and some tickling ... Just as before! Ginny had added later, after the last fight, eyes twinkling and cheeks turned pink with laughter and effort "It's not because I am more than thirty that I can't act like a child ... as long as my children are not there to see it! "

"Speaking of kids" Had then told Hermione "if you're not with Harry, who's the lucky guy? Don't you have a ring?"

Oddly enough, Ginny had blushed and Hermione did not understand why her friend was turning tomato each passing second. Her friend finally lifted the spell that made her ring invisible, it was three gold rings intertwined.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked the brunette.

"In fact Hermione" Harry said "something happened during your... disappearance..."

"That means?"

"It means that there is not _a_ lucky one, but _two_ of them." Ron said without beating around the bush as usual.

"Huh?" Was the only word that could cross Hermione's lips.

Ron, surprisingly, was the one who explained everything. The war had claimed many lives and unfortunately, many witches were victims of it. It had took approximately one year to the Ministry to understand the magnitude of the situation and another one to legalize polyandry exclusively. Each witch was therefore strongly encouraged to take several husbands. Hermione then asked if quotas had increased and Ginny revealed to her that in 2003, teams of St. Mungo's with the help of a Potion Master, the one who had taken Draco as an apprentice, had developed specific potions: one that men had to take allowed to produce more sperm with the correct chromosome and the other one was took by the women induced the egg to accept only the seed carrying the chromosome decided. It was therefore decided that more girls were needed, one to be born before producing a boy. It was therefore decided that more girls were needed, one to be born before producing a boy. Thus, Ginny' ring made sense. She had two girls and two boys with ... Slytherins! She had married Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. The announcement of the redhead second husband led to more questions from the brunette.

"But was he not with Luna?" She asked.

"No, they broke up at the end of the school year because Blaise wanted to start a family and Luna wanted to see the world. She married seven years ago" Continued her friend "She met her husbands while traveling. One, Rolf, is the grand-son of Newt Scamander and the other one is a former Durmstrang students you know well!"

"She married Viktor?" Inquired Hermione, dumbfounded.

"Yep, she has twins with Rolf and a girl Viktor. She is five months pregnant with another girl whose Viktor."

"What are her children's names? Please tell me Luna refrained from giving them improbable names!" She begged.

"She named the twins Lorcan and Lysander and Milena for the little girl." Harry interjected. "My future goddaughter will be called Aneliya" He continued proudly. "You should expect to become godmother soon Hermione!"

"Hey! She will be the godmother of my unborn child first!" Ron exclaimed.

The conversation had then resumed on the lives of her friends. Harry was alone currently, but had wooed a woman or even more on every continent while traveling with his teammates. He had dated Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, a few years ago. She was now married to Dennis Creevey and they had three little girls, the last one being a few months old. They had met through Harry, about a year after he and Gaby had split up, and were immediately hooked! The fact that both of them had a passion for photography had certainly helped! Ginny had chosen a different path than the one all had predicted. She had not joined the Harpies despite a more than enticing offer but turned towards the interior design. Pansy and were the heads of **'****Sweet and Lovely'** and were the best in the industry. They had many customers including some very known as the _Weird Sisters_ as well as the most popular band of the moment, the _Lethal Lady_ whose lead singer was Padma Patil. Her sister, Parvati, was a sentimental author well known in the world, whether wizard or Muggle. She had dethroned Barbara Cartland without regard and had brought to light supernatural romances. Anyway, while renovating the interior of Mrs. Zabini, courtesy of Pansy's influence, Ginny had met Blaise and Theo. One thing leading to another, Elio and Chiara Zabini as well as Tristan and Eleanor Nott had joined their lucky parents.

Hermione was also pleased to learn that Neville married Hannah Abbot and was Hogwarts Herbology professor while his wife had taken the Leaky Cauldron. The couple lived happily upstairs with their daughter Alice. Seamus and Dean were married to Lavender who had become the equivalent of Anna Wintour and preached fashion from her column in Witch Weekly. Her husbands owned several pubs which were going smoothly in both worlds. The conversation went back to Ron who had announced that after being an Auror, he'd prefered to be a househusband following his wife's success and was very happy to raise his children!

Hermione smiled in bed thinking of the many births, Ginny had wrote them so that she does make a wrong move inadvertently. Between her friends and the Weasleys, the wizarding world had produced many children:

Bill + Fleur = **Victoire** (2000),** Dominique **(2004) and** Louis** (2006)

Percy + Audrey = **Molly** (2001) and** Lucy** (2005)

Georges + Angelina = **Fred** (2002) and **Roxanne** (2004)

Luna + Rolf = **Lorcan **and** Lysander** (2013); Luna + Viktor = Milena (2010) and Aneliya (expected in 2016)

Draco + Astoria* = Lucia (sept.2009-nov.2009) and **Scorpius** (2011)

Hermione stopped on this line. She could not help but cry for the little Lucia, who had died barely being two months old. She pondered the fact that Malfoy's wife name was crossed, could it be that she died too? She promised to ask her friend and resumed her reading.

Harry, mentor and godfather of **Ted****"Teddy"****Lupin** (1998)

Ron + Pansy = Iris (1999), Fabian and Julian (2004), Violet (2008), Arthur (2011) and the unborn baby planned for late 2015. Pansy wants the surprise for this one!

Blaise + me = Chiara (2003) and Elio (2007); Theo + me = Eleanor (2005) and Tristan (2009)

Hannah + Neville = **Alice** (2006)

Lavender + Seamus = Aileen (2004); Lavender + Dean = Erin (2006)

Gabrielle + Dennis = Aurore (2011), Constance (2013) and Adele (2015)

She put the list on her bedside and settled down to sleep, she had some work to memorize everything and she had little time to do so. In two days she would join family and friends again... She wondered what her parents had become and vowed to find out. Maybe Harry could help?

* * *

* **Astoria's name was scratched but I have not been able to do it with Download manager.**

**Long chapter****(****in my opinion), I hope ****you enjoyed****. ****We learn ****more about ****everybody's life****. O****nly the bolded names ****in the list are****"real"****as the underlined ****year ****of birth (see wiki HP). ****Other ****names have been ****chosen ****by myself****, ****for Blaise ****Italians ****origins****, ****medieval ****for ****Theo ****(****as regards for ****Ginny ****and ****Percy who ****have ****names ****of ****that period)****, ****Bulgarian for ****Viktor****, ****French**** for Gabrielle ****and ****Irish ****for Seamus ****and ****Dean****.**

**So,****tell me ****what did you ****think! ****And ****regarding ****Ron****? ****Did you expect**** him ****to be a ****househusband? ****What do you think ****of the ****All-Star****Game? **

**Next chapter****, family reunion, ****meetings and****Hermione's future... The story will begin to earn his M rating the chapter after that one.**

**Many thanks to flyingberry, oceanluvr and my Guest ^^ Hugs and kisses girls!**

**Thanks to my followers ! Could you leave me a review and tell me why you chose to read it? Despite my awful english, that is! **

**As always in need of a lovely beta…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : ****I know I****'m repeating myself ****but****nothing belongs to****me****, the fact ****of waking up****every morning****to go****working****whereas****I could write****is already****enough!****JKR****is a queen****and allows us to****play as much as****we want to****with****her characters****: ****Thanks to****her!****Meanwhile, the****plot****is mine****as well as****Quidditch****-All-Stars ****and****OCs...**

* * *

The Burrow had not changed or nearly in seventeen years. Hermione felt as if time had stopped and she would see Ron walking down the stairs as fast as possible to welcome her, although it was not possible... She had woken up early and begged McGonagall to let her go earlier to find her footing and thus not be the last one to arrive and find herself to be the focus of all those who would be present, even if it would be logically. When Minerva had asked Molly if she did not mind, the matron had replied to the Headmistress that it was obviously not the case and to send the girl as soon as possible. When Hermione came out of the fireplace, she was engulfed in a typical Molly-ish hug. When she felt Molly's grip, Hermione felt at home. Though her disappearance had lasted for a few minutes or even seconds when she was concerned, the embrace conveyed her what Molly, the Weasleys, Harry and her friends had felt when she had evaporated from their lives despite herself: fear, grief, despair. But progressively, new feelings emerged: relief, joy, love... Tears welled up in her eyes and she sank into the arms of the one she considered to be her second mother, listening to the comforting words of the latter, assuring her that she was indeed at home.

As Hermione and Molly met again, Draco Malfoy was facing the survivor in a corridor at Hogwarts. So to speak. Potter insisted he came to the Burrow to celebrate Granger's return, something the blond did not understand and did not want in any way.

"Honestly Potter, why I would I want to become embeded in your little family reunion?"

"Because you are part of this family Draco by Merlin!" Retorted the dark-haired man. "If you do not do it for Ron and I, do it for Pansy! You know she will be in a tizzy wondering if Hermione will accept her and Godric knows what else! Think of the baby..."

"Traitor!" Heaped Draco, Potter knew how to manipulate him sometimes but he would not win this battle. "Pansy knows that Granger will welcome her with open arms" He continued at the former chosen one "she told me so this morning by owl. You'll have to find something else!"

"You know you should have shut up!" Harry said, imitating the famous smirk of his interlocutor. "Molly will be mad if you do not come, you know she wants to sing your praises to whoever will listen. Scorpius and your parents will be there as well, you're not going to let Narcissa and Molly plot their revenge for your absence, no?"

At these words, Draco knew he was screwed. Sincerely, completely and royally screwed! Of all the strange things that his almost friendship had brought, the one now uniting his mother and Molly Weasley was certainly the worst. During the Azkaban visit of his father, five-year assignment in this charming resort, his mother was left alone when he had to redo his year at Hogwarts. When the bookworm had disappeared and that following his theories, Potter and Weasley had forcibly taken him under their wings, Molly decided to do the same with his mother. The two women had initially started slowly by an exchange of letters in which the redhead matriarch had stated that Draco was a young man quite charming once you could bypass his armor, that he was wonderfully polite and well mannered , which had led Molly to complain about Ronald who had apparently retained nothing of the etiquette lecture she had made sure to give him and Blah Blah Blah. Draco had a good laugh reading this part of the first letter. Weasel ignored the rules of table manners but Pansy had cured it her own way, namely depriving the redhead of sex until he could hold those, which had worked within a week! Even though Molly was unaware of the how and why, this alone had made Pansy a wonderful young woman in her point of view and being the one carrying Molly's first grandchild had put her on a pedestal!

To go back to the story between Molly and his mother, the rest was done by itself. Molly had come to visit Narcissa and had brought her meals for her and Lucius, surprisingly, so that he could eat properly at least once a week during his mother weekly visits. Then she had facilitated the reunion of the two remaining Blacks'sisters and in six months, Malfoy and Weasley women had buried the hatchet. The friendship between his father and Arthur Weasley was another result of this "relationship" he had with the savior and his ginger sidekick. The Weasley patriarch had provided support for the parole of his father by becoming his magical bail. Arthur had assured the wizarding population he would help Lucius to once again become a honest wizard. Lucius, already softened by Molly's cooking and sweet words from his wife, began to spend more and more time with the one that he had bullied not so long ago. The two men spent many hours together talking about everything and nothing and George had become a constant in Lucius' life. He was very fond of the young man's wit and his revolutionary ideas for his store. The three had spent a lot of time to find, fix and improve Muggle vehicles, something that Molly and Narcissa did not know or chose to ignore for the sake of their husbands. Arthur was therefore the proud owner of a Mini but with a Rolls' interior, Georges had a flying Lotus Seven S2 and Lucius owned a Triumph Spitfire MK3 unbreakable in regards of his driving style.

In short, that led Draco to his compulsory attendance at the Burrow that night if he wished to live another day.

"Be damned Potter!" Cursed Draco. "You spend too much time with Slytherins!"

"Or is it rather you that spend too much time with Gryffindors? You're softening Draco..."

Harry laughed when he heard his friend grumble and give him a murky look before he abruptly leaved.

"See you tonight Draco!"

The Slytherin did not turn around and answered only by a rude gesture. Harry continued to laugh quietly and eventually head to Minerva's office to go to Diagon Alley to find a gift for Hermione before going home to get ready for the evening.

Hermione and Molly, meanwhile, had finally broke away from each other and the brunette had been entitled to a summary in due form of what she had missed. They were laughing together after the telling of the pre-Hogwarts' adventures of Ron's twins - demonstrating that the combination of the parental genes had produced monsters - when they were surprised a voice coming from the sitting-room.

"Molly?"

"In the kitchen Narcissa!"

Molly had told her about her friendship with Malfoy's mother and Hermione did not know better judge of character Molly, when one of her children was not involved... That was a strange sight to watch the two women say hello to each other with a kiss on the cheek. Molly was still plump and redheaded than seventeen years ago, only a few more wrinkles had appeared on her face, but overall she remained the same. After all, wizards aged differently than muggles... Narcissa had nothing to do with the memories Hermione had of her. She was still beautiful and aristocratic, despite a wrinkle or two as Molly, but she had lost the disdain she felt for others as well as the posh side that characterized her. She was smiling and looked visibly at ease at the Burrow, as if she had lived there all her life. She was wearing her hair in a loose bun, had a row of black pearls around the neck, a long dress in light gray wool which seemed silky and soft. 'It must even be cashmere' Hermione thought. She could see the tips of Narcissa's black boots underneath. Her clothing was sophisticated but simple. While looking over Narcissa, Hermione saw a little blonde head hiding behind her.

"Hello Miss Granger" Narcissa said holding out her hand. "Nice to see you again and to finally meet you properly."

Hermione stood speechless a moment before recovering and shaking the outstretched hand.

"Mrs. Malfoy, the pleasure is mine." She replied. "Call me Hermione please."

"Only if you call me Narcissa in this case. Scorpius, say hello to Hermione." Narcissa continued, shifting to reveal the little boy whom Hermione had just gotten a sight of his hair.

"Hello Scorpius, my name is Hermione. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." She continued, kneeling to be at eye level and holding out her hand to shake his.

"Delighted." The little boy replied, smiling, and thus showing his missing two front teeth.

He squeezed her hand, looking straight into her eyes and bowed respectfully. Hermione immediately wanted to hug him and give him a lot of kisses. 'Adorable!' She thought. 'Who would have thought that Malfoy would fathered someone as cute as this little one!' She had before her what appeared to be a true copy of the boy's father at the same age, Scorpius simply had his features thinner and rounder. 'Adorable!' She repeated.

The end of the morning quickly passed between Scorpius running around and Hermione getting to know Narcissa while cooking with the two women. After lunch, the trio finished preparing enough food for the entire Weasley family and a few more guests. Hermione was getting rather nervous to be among a ton of new people, okay twenty-three children and adolescents, Percy's unknown wife and people now knowing the Weasleys more than herself! There! She was starting to panic! And if her friends loved her less and realized how boring she was, and if... She stopped her current thoughts when she felt two small arms hug her and a little voice whispering that everything would be fine. She looked down at Scorpius and thanked him. After that, Hermione felt better and prepared herself to discover this new family Weasley.

Harry looked at Hermione go from a group to another, hug Neville and Seamus then scare them like Ron two days earlier. She seemed to pull through it well and was now talking with Pansy and Ginny, Scorpius dogging her footsteps. Besides, now that he thought about it Scorpius was at her side from the beginning of the gathering...

"You look at my son stealing Granger from you?"

"Why would Scorpius "steal" Hermione, Draco?" Said Harry.

"Because you're crazy about her." Ron interjected with a sandwich in hand.

"You have some other shit to say Ron? I'm not crazy about Hermione!"

"And Scorpius is not my son..." Draco sneered.

"Now that you mention it, ferret..." Ron began "If he didn't look so much like you, we would wonder."

"A glamour is still possible." Added Harry.

"Truly witty, bravo!" Said the ferret in question, matching the words with action. "In any case, Potter, don't believe that you can get out of it easily... We'll come back to your stalker side later, but speaking of said fixation, don't you think that Teddy looks at Granger a little too suggestively?"

Harry's glare when he looked for his godson gave all the answers needed. Teddy was completely unaware of Hermione and only had eyes for Victoire who was talking with Iris. The-One-Who-Lived decided to ignore his friends and his conscience and went to drink a firewhisky with Bill, Lucius, George and Arthur senior. 'There will be time to think about all that later' He thought.

Iris Hermione Weasley watched the one she had to thank for her middle name from the corner of her eyes. Hermione Granger, best friend of her father, was talking with her mother and her aunt Ginny in an animated way, a smile lighting up her face and Scorpius clinging to her jeans. She had seen pictures of course, but she found her even more beautiful in real life with her big doe eyes, her mane and her freckles.

"Vic?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry to cut your amount of Teddy time but..."

"What?" Cut off her best friend.

"Vic, seriously! Go see Teddy and kiss him until you need to breathe! Or listen to me two seconds!"

"Sorry!" The blonde replied, blushing prettily.

Victoire did not blush. No! She turned pink when Iris took the same color as her father. And she hated her best friend and cousin regularly for it, just as Victoire did the same when the redhead could talk to the male students without stuttering. This was especially true with Teddy.

"I found us a new project!" Iris announced.

"Which one?"

"Hermione Granger! Although older than us, it is our duty to make her know today's world..."

The same mischievous twinkle lit up their eyes. Hermione Granger, the one that came from the past would quickly learn how the wizarding world had changed! If there was one thing they always loved as much as when they were children, it was playing dolls ... Except that over time, the dolls became their friends. And Merlin had just sent them the highlight of their collection!

Unaware of the plans her two future housemates were conceiving, Hermione continued her evening going from one group to another. Kingsley or rather Mr. Minister had told her that she would be the guest of honor of the Ministry Yule Ball where she would be officially welcomed back into the wizarding world. He also told her about her parents and explained that her spell was still as good as when she had first casted it. She had a little sister who was sixteen now, Muggle like her parents and everything was going well for them. They had moved to New Zealand and lived a quiet life. Harry told her that he had a record for her when she would be ready to see it. Then, Lavender made her promise an interview for Witch Weekly January's issue, it would be done a couple of days before the Ministry ball with a series of photos. Luna and her family could not come, but she had sent her a letter in which she promised to see her soon. The meeting with Lucius had been far from intimidating especially with Scorpius at her side and threaten Neville and Seamus was very funny. The evening came to an end and she was more than tired. She was eager to regain her bed in the hospital wing before being officially reinstated at Hogwarts and resume her life as before, classes, dormitory and all that went with it...

* * *

**So some questions were answered in this chapter. And as you know, this story is definitly AU. Next chapter, Hermione will have a cute moment with Draco... A review and it's yours tonight ! ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****the usual ****huh? ****I'm starting ****to get tired of it****!**

* * *

"As some of you have heard from the rumours, we celebrate the return of a senior member of our community." Minerva McGonagall announced at the banquet on Tuesday evening. "Please treat her like any other student and respect her privacy. Miss Hermione Granger returns among his own, as a Gryffindor again!"

The applause dotting the end of McGonagall's speech was deafening, the origin of the house of one who clapped his hands did not matter. Hermione just send a smile to the crowd along with a nod and started to peck on her plate. She did not know how Harry had managed to endure it all these years pre and post-victory, where everyone was just looking at him and talking about him ... She had appeared in the Great Hall fifteen minutes ago and she already felt the need to scream at them that she was not a fairground freak!

Her former house director and current Headmistress, for two more years as rumored, stopped at her level and asked Hermione to follow her for a tour of Hogwarts. She took advantage of the trip to watch what she could see of the castle. After all, she had only known the hospital wing since her arrival without counting the potions classroom and neither the one nor the other had changed dramatically. Minerva stopped at what appeared to be the door leading to the hallway prohibited in her first year.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned. "Is this not where Fluffy is locked?"

"No dear, that's where he was confined. Hagrid's... dog stopped to guard the corridor from the end of your first year. If I believe Rubeus, he found a partner for him and they since founded a "lovely" family in a corner of the Forbidden Forest *."

Hermione chose not to ask in greater detail the Headmistress and followed her in the corridor in question... Which was nothing like what it had been twenty-four years earlier. Twenty-four years... Almost a quarter of a century and she was still nineteen! A shiver traveled down her spine and she drove the unfortunate thought in the back of her head to look at what she saw before her. There were more torches than she remembered, no dirt and some armors and paintings to brighten up the place. One of the inhabitants of a painting called her out.

"Hear, sweet maiden! Would you be the one that helped to withdraw the vile yokel of yesteryear?"

There was only one character speaking like that at the castle, unless he had a distant cousin but she hoped, no wished with all her might that it was not the case. One Sir Cadogan was enough!

"I recognize you" He continued. "Her ladyship Dame Hermione is back! Your grace and your radiance are still as fresh as ever, fair lady!"

Cadogan was not currently hitting on her, isn't it? Not a portrayal anyway? As he continued to speak endlessly, a glance cast at Minerva told her that the inhabitant of the portrait was indeed in the process of courting her and she could not help but look away when Malfoy, who seemed to just have appeared behind the Headmistress, sent her a smirk.

"Thank you for your compliments Knight, however I would like you to voice your considerations to another than me. No disrespect but I want no part of it!"

"As you wish Your Grace." Said the Knight bowing. "I will stop to importune a fair maiden as yourself."

She watched him go from portrait to portrait and eventually disappear from her sight. She turned to Minerva to apologize for Catogan's behavior but found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"Malfoy! You scared me! Where is Professor McGonagall?"

"She went back to take care of a small problem with Trelawney." Draco answered.

"Whom had she predicted the death this time?"

"Nothing that concern you Granger. On the other hand, what I really want to know is what you're into... Or who?"

He had just finished his sentence against her ear. He had asked ... What or who she was into against her ear. And the tone he had used ... She felt goosebumps through her body but not from fear. It was far far away from it... And she did not like at all how her traitorous body responded to the teasing from the Slytherin. It was really unfair, how could someone be handsome and a jerk at the same time! Apparently, Malfoy could!

"Well, is the tour still going on?" Malfoy asked as if nothing happened.

"Uh ... yes, of course!"

"Come on then, it's not as if I don't have nothing else to do!"

Draco Malfoy, actual potions professor, loved to annoy Hermione Granger. He had noticed that when the Gryffindor in question got back. He liked to blow hot then cold again and again and again with her. He had never met anyone _so_ responsive. She was wearing her emotions on her and not well hidden as any Slytherin would. It was as plain as the nose on her face. She did not know how to deal with him and the fact that for her it was more destabilizing than she'd like was a bonus! Oh yes, he loved to annoy Granger... But for now, he would continue to show her the castle improvements as Minerva had asked him. He had the remaining school year to tease her!

"With the end of the war" He began "the wizarding world has opened up to the Muggle modernity. Many objects have been incorporated and especially adapted to our world. Some you know as television and Muggle literature, fashion, sport also... Well, wizarding sports version! There you do not know on the other hand: 3D cinema, the iPod which is a portable music player and so much more things. Moreover, laptops now weigh less than 'Hogwarts, A History'." Draco now joked, his eyes sparkling. "In short, the two rooms on your left are theaters. Once a month, each class can enjoy it for a weekend. Alternately of course."

Hermione looked around, capturing every detail of what she saw and taking care not to miss anything of what Malfoy said. 'Movies at Hogwarts? And what else, a telly in each dorm?' She said to herself.

"Obviously, this is the only place in the castle with such technology. These two rooms are the only ones that allow Muggle technology. The only other devices beyond the spells implemented are the Ipods mentioned earlier and their docking stations with speakers."

Hermione's brain threatened to get overheated. Talk to her about courses, spells, wizarding or Muggle literature and she responded with passion. Talk about technology and she suddenly had the IQ of an oyster... And much to her despair Malfoy seemed to realize it.

"I will ask Potter to bring you some books on what you have missed while you were... missing." He offered. "The first Hogsmead weekend of the year will be for Halloween. Until then, ask your housemates to help you. This way now."

He told her that the following three doors operated like the Room of Requirement, to a lesser extent. Students had simply to think about a specific type of sport and the room provided them a tennis court, a gym or anything else as long as it was not a pool or skating rink. Down the hall, double doors were leading into a common room for all the houses, so that students could come together in one place to chat, play or simply meet. Hermione realized that Hogwarts had sought to close the gulf between the houses, so as to avoid the appearance of a new Tom Marvolo Riddle. The rivalry was always encouraged as long as it remained healthy. Malfoy finally finished the rest of the tour and Hermione noticed that nothing else had really changed except for the arrangements of "Fluffy's corridor" as she called it now.

Malfoy walked her to the portrait of the Fat Lady, began to tell her something then stopped and gave her a short nod as a goodbye, to leave just as suddenly. Hermione looked at him, stunned by his abrupt mood swings like a kneazle on caffeine! She put her hands to her mouth as soon as that last thought sprang. A kneazle... Or rather a half kneazle... What had happened to Crookshanks? Of course, he could not be alive after all this time, the owner of the magical menagerie had told her that he had been there for a long time but ... Did he have a good end of life? Molly ... Molly! She couldn't believe not having thought of her beloved cat when she was at the Burrow. It was there that she had found him at the end of the war and had decided to leave him when she had saw how much he loved hunting gnomes ... The tears she was holding somehow threatened to flow and this was of course the moment Malfoy chose to come back and tell her what he should have told five minutes earlier!

"Granger? I forgot to..."

A sob escaped. Draco did not understand what was happening. Was it really a sob? The same noise again, a sound between a gasp and a moan. Granger was turning her back to him stubbornly.

"Granger?"

For the second time she did not turn around. The magnanimous side he had came to develop, for the simple reason that he liked to give himself a merciful behavior, faltered. He could pass over an inattention, but two in a row ... His Snape-ish side threatened to wake up and no matter if it was the lioness Potter had made him swear to monitor and protect. Another bullshit promise accepted following a deluge of firewhisky and a melodramatic and drunk pain-in-the-ass Potter! 'Note to myself' He thought 'No more booze with the Savior!'. Thinking about the dark-haired man and his bloddy promise pissed him and he grabbed the shoulder of the Gryffindor. She eventually faced him. 'Fuck!' He swore internally. 'Granger is crying.' He had never knew how to hold crying girls. They could be women or children, close to him or not, he did not know what to do...

"Granger?" He repeated for the third time. "Hermione? Tell me what is happening."

If seeing Granger cry openly or almost before him, had surprised him, the fact of calling her first name disconcerted him. But much less than to see the young woman flying into his arms to weep even more and jabber a succession of unintelligible words while sniffing regularly. He came to understand a word, which proved to be correct, Salazar be praised! Crookshanks... Was it not this horrible orange fur ball that had crossed a wall several times and while facing it? He was careful not to repeat the thought and asked her if it was her cat. She gave him a nod, still nestled in his arms - he also decided to ignore the fact that she perfectly fitted against him – and he told her what had happened to the Beast .

"Crookshanks died about five years after you had gone missing. He did not suffer, he was old. The veterinarian who examined him reported that she had never seen a half-kneazle live that long." He recounted. "He was twenty-five. Crookshanks died in his sleep."

"Twenty-five years old?" She repeated, raising her head to look at him.

Certainly to ensure he was not lying, he supposed. Despite himself, he had never found her so touching that right now, red eyes as was the tip of her nose, the tears continuing to flow and that delicate aura surrounding her. He drove out the typical Potter thoughts. He decidedly spent too much time with him and he stated with a smile and a nod that he was telling the truth. He then added that in Crookshanks quarter century life, his later years were definitely the best, between the love of his mistress and his gnomes' hunts. Now he was turning sentimental, he blamed himself. But the bright smile she gave him took him by surprise and he found himself, without knowing how, kissing her forehead and then gently patting her head... He recovered his composure, by detaching himself from her and giving her the shedule that Minerva had given him. He bade her good night and retreated without allowing her time to thank him. 'No way! I won't turn more Hufflepuff than I am right now!'

Hermione looked at her former nemesis - now her future potions professor and best friend of her best friends - leaving form, his robes floating behind him like his godfather before him. She put her hand to her forehead, wondering if what had happened had indeed occurred, and could not help but blushing thinking back to the attentive ear he had lend her and the tenderness he had shown. She stood before the fat lady and ignored her childishness on the scene she had spied while making her understand that if she repeated what she had seen to anyone, Sirius Black's attack would be a gentle caress beside what she would do and entered her dorm.

However, she did not know the fat lady was not the only one who saw the charming scene. Oh no! Under an invisibility cloak well-known three Gryffindors had seen it all. They rushed into the nearest classroom in order to discuss what they had witnessed.

"I can't believe it!" Iris Weasley burst. "Seriously, was it Draco and Hermione?"

"Without a doubt." Said Teddy Lupin.

"It was so romantic..." Was the only thing Victoire Weasley had to say.

You should know that for Victoire fifteen minutes or so stuck next to Teddy, had given her as much repartee than a flobberworm...

"We agree that it was Draco Malfoy, our substitute uncle?" Questioned Iris, determined to ignore her best friend.

"A priori it was him." Said Teddy.

"You think he likes her?" Victoire asked, getting over her lupine overdose.

"I've never seen him act openly affectionate." Told Teddy. "Even with his wife, when she deigned to accompany him. So... I would tend to say yes."

"And you saw as she blushed afterwards?" Claimed an excited Iris. "So we must give them a boost!" She ordered once the assertions of her friends were heard.

"And what about Uncle Harry?" Victoire dared. "Is he left alone or..."

"It's true that he watched Hermione like a Niffler gaze at a galleon." Said Teddy.

"So..." Began Victoire.

"We help them both!" Iris revealed. "Polyandry is still legal and Hermione will not play choosy between these two! We just have to point her the right way... and maybe have some fun at the expense of her two suitors!"

The three Gryffindor still spent a good half hour to plan their almost uncles and their new dorm mate's love life. Hermione Granger had better to watch out, she had the self-proclaimed Kings of Romance on her back and Iris, although Gryffindor, had played her Slytherin card and announced some plans to involve her family during her Hogsmeade visit. Her mum, aunt, grandmother and almost great-aunt would certainly be happy to spend some time at Madame Puddifoot...

* * *

* **JKR said that she liked to think that Fluffy was living somewhere in the Forbidden Forrest.**

**First hugs and kisses to my revewers Flyingberry, oceanluvr, ringohime and lollingalltheway ! Thanks girls ^^**

**I hope you liked this side of Draco, there will be more of it soon as well as a naughty side ;D**

**Next chapter, Hogsmeade visit and a lemony scene... Harry will act like a teenager and jerk off. And I need your help on that one beacause I still have no beta and Ron will tease Harry by using a long list of masturbation's idioms. The only one I know is 'Spanking the monkey'... So please help me ! **

**See you soon lovelies and review ! Feedback owns is name well, it feeds the author who gives you back rapidly a new chapter ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I wish I was JKR but I'm just myself ! I just love to sexualize her characters and make them do some naughty things…**

**So… There is a lemony scene in there ! Happy ?! It's short but the actual naughty stuff will begin on chapter 8… Enjoy this one ^^**

* * *

Hermione looked forward to the start of her term. With it normality would come back. Logically. The faculty did not really renewed, even if she felt that it would be the case in a few years, except for Binns naturally. The new additions were of course Malfoy and especially, to the delight of the Gryffindor, Neville who took of Professor Sprout's course. The DADA position had been granted ten years earlier to a Japanese witch, Haruhi Quincy, whose husband, English and muggle-born, had resumed the one of Muggle Studies. Transfiguration was occupied by Susan Bones and Hermione knew she had an affinity with the art when they were both at Hogwarts. Minerva would never have hired her if she did not excel in this branch. The big change was the addition of two classes, both mandatory: "Introduction to the Wizarding Society" for the first three years and the one of "Wizarding Etiquette" for the next four years. Hermione was disappointed not to be able to participate in the first but she was waiting for the second impatiently. Delhia Parkinson, Iris' grandmother, introduced young recruits to the wizarding world. The second position was meanwhile, divided into Aelis Zabini who taught young ladies and Lucius Malfoy, surprisingly, who took charge of the boys.

But if Hermione had learned something in less than a week, besides the fact that the curriculum had changed very little, this is that Iris Weasley alone was the exception that proved a very special rule (one that should NEVER be violated in the present case): no offspring between Gryffindor and Slytherin! After just two days, at Thursday's lunch, Hermione trapped Teddy in a corner and kindly made him understand that if he continued to lend Harry's cloak and especially the Marauder's Map to Iris, he would say goodbye to a certain part of his anatomy. Of course, the Gryffindor began to act bravely but when the brunette whispered the spell she would use and how it worked, she had the satisfaction of seeing Teddy lose all his Metamorphmagus' capabilities and discovered he had the same hair color as his father. She learned later that he had used the same words as Ron two decades earlier, calling her "brilliant but scarry" to anyone who asked him why he had took all the afternoon to turn his hair blue as usual.

Overall, Hermione glided merrily in this new Hogwarts. Due to her special status, she had been entitled to a single room, she reached it from a painting representing what the new generation called - to her dismay and great consternation - "the golden trio", namely Harry, Ron and herself. She almost died of shame when Minerva had her led before this... Thing. Fortunately, her doppelganger spent more time in the shade of a weeping willow reading than beg for attention, thanks Merlin! For those of Ron and Harry, they amused themselves by giving all the stupidest advice when someone asked for it and unfortunately many came. Iris therefore NEVER ventured on this side of the common room or almost, much to Hermione's delight. She really loved the girl but she was an explosive mixture between Ginny and Pansy's personality and Hermione knew that her housemate had made plans concerning her and she was not sure if they were all safe...

The Wizarding Etiquette class took place every Friday and Hermione looked forward to seeing Ginny's beautiful mother-in-law. And Godric! She was gorgeous! She had a perfect ebony skin, a slender body and a queenly figure. She wore an afro hairstyle, like a mane, with pride and Hermione was immediately envious of it. If she had to compare her to someone, she would immediately say Vanessa Williams. She had seen her in a movie with Schwarzenegger the summer before her sixth year. The actress had lighter skin and straight hair but if the two women were side by side, the resemblance would be undeniable! She saw now from where Zabini held his charms, all she had to know if she was as good teacher as she was beautiful.

"So Hermione?" Asked Eolia Davies, daughter of Roger and Beauxbatons' witch. "What did you think of Professor Zabini's class?"

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "Does this woman succeeds in everything she undertakes? Besides being beautiful, she's smart, funny and has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard ... There is no justice!"

"You will find my dear that my weddings are the only thing I've ever failed!" Replied an amused voice. "But thanks for all the compliments."

"Professor! I'm sorry, I did not mean any disrespect." Hastened to reply the Gryffindor.

"I am far from taking it the wrong way." Assured Aelis, smiling at her. "Your honesty is so refreshing! Did you like my class?"

Before Hermione could answer, Eolia apologized because unlike Gryffindor, Ravenclaw still had a course before the weekend.

"You can't imagine how much Professor!" She replied enthusiastically. "I would have love to..."

"Do it in your era?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a cup of tea with me in my office?" The professor asked.

"With pleasure!"

Hermione had learned a lot from the black beauty who she could call by her first name when they were alone. First, Aelis had explained without pretense the seventeen years she had missed, from the Ministry policy to the gossip which the society seemed to revel in. While sipping green tea and enjoying an assortment of cookies and other treats in the cozy atmosphere the Professor's study, which was more like a boudoir by its decoration. She learned the horrible tragedy that had struck Malfoy. His daughter, the poor little Lucia, had succumbed to sudden infant death syndrome. She had fallen asleep and never woke up. Aelis confessed that Malfoy was a shadow of himself until Scorpius' birth who he had over-smoldered, not releasing an inch of his vigilance until his son's first birthday. His marriage with Astoria Greengrass was never a union of love and she had died three years ago during a trip with her... Lover.

"If I tell you all this Hermione" Announced Aelis "it is because no one will talk about it. I don't want you to find yourself in trouble while settling in this era. Of course, I didn't say anything to you. And if by sheer chance, Draco, Narcissa or Lucius even mention this tragedy, act as if it were the first time you heard it."

"Of course but..."

"I understand that you were a poor liar..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ginevra told me two or three things about you... I also know that you can be sly like a Slytherin whenever you want, so when the time comes, let your inner snake out..."

On these words, Hermione was kindly thanked and went into the Great Hall for dinner to continue her day as if she never had this conversation.

Iris had never been a patient girl but she felt that she had now hit the rock bottom. Teddy refused to give her the cloak and the map or even one of the two. And Hermione persisted to escape! In three weeks, the brunette had melted into the ground as if she had always been part of it. However, with such hair, it should have been impossible! Teddy insisted on wanting to stay in the good graces of their comrade. He was just a coward who cared more for his family jewels than his oldest friend and Victoire was a traitor who preferred to keep a low profile so her crush keeps said jewels so she can play with when the time comes! They were so gutless! But Iris had more than one trick up her sleeve and some family in Hogwarts... The idea was simple but brilliant and her brothers would be perfect henchmen. They were not Slytherins by mistake and Uncle George was not their favorite uncle for nothing!

Hermione did not understand how she got fooled. She had just left Mrs Zabini and had decided to pick up a book or two at the library to spend the night while waiting for the outing the next day. Along the way she had practically fell due to one of Fabian and Julian's prank. They had given her a counterspell to their hoax so she could almost stick herself when she would cross the different places of the castle where their trick had made the pavement as slippery as ice.

"And if a teacher were to fall and get hurt?" She asked.

"Come on Hermione!" Began Julian (or was it Fabian?).

"We were generous" Continued his twin.

"If someone were to fall..."

"Which would be funny..."

"And the goal as well..."

"The ground will become as soft..."

"As a bed of marshmallows!"

"Technically!"

Hermione felt like seeing Fred and George's carbon copies with black hair and they were only in their first year. She pitied those who would have to manage them when they would be at their best. This verbal ping pong had exhausted her enough to let them be. And to be honest she hoped Malfoy would spread out like a pancake and lose his great confidence! He deserved it! He enjoyed too much to make her called him "Professor" and doing everything so she had to say it again and again... She was beginning to think she had imagined this human side when he had comforted her for the death of Crookshanks. Anyway, if the twins' prank allowed him to fall then it would be sweet revenge. Meanwhile, she had books to take.

Iris gloated. The first part of the plan had proceeded smoothly and if someone was with her, she would have pop out Hannibal Smith's famous sentence! She loved this movie and it was Face's talent - and his nice ass - who had driven her to read thrillers and play logic games. Muggles definitely had some resource and the epoxy glue was undoubtedly a wonderful invention. With that, Hermione would be hers in about ten minutes...

The Muggle-born in question admitted defeat when she found herself stuck at the turning of a corridor and especially face to face with Iris. She could have get out if Iris hadn't been there, waiting for her...

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... I really don't understand why you insist to avoid me..."

"Iris" She replied "You have your Slytherin's eyes every time you see me. Frankly, I have experienced a war and I would prefer to fight against the first Death Eaters I saw rather than let you do what you have in mind!"

"Yet this is exactly what you're going to do! Tonight I sleep in your room. That way tomorrow you'll let me practice my magic on your person!"

"You know you'll come near your father's painting in this case?"

"For you, I am ready to face that stupid lookalike dad of mine!"

Iris knew Hermione had really hoped she'd duck. And no! Her head was as hard as her father! Her mother's genes had multiplied it by a hundred... Strategically, she stood in the brunette's shadow so that her "father" does not see her. This idiot of a portrait already ruined her love life in the dorm so she avoided it like the plague! They were soon in the privacy of Hermione's room and the redhead took the opportunity to look to what differed from her own room. First, Hermione had her own fireplace, a sofa and two velvet Chesterfield's chairs around a low table. Behind was a large four-poster bed and a door leading to what appeared to be a private bathroom. A private bathroom! The dream of every girl!

"Hermione?"

"Yes Iris?" She sighed.

"Stop acting jaded please! You have a bathroom for yourself and the only thing you own is a poor bottle of shower gel and another of shampoo?"

"I did not..."

"Are you kidding me? Fetch me Victoire and tell her to bring the equipment, my clothes, hers and the order catalog by owl!"

Hermione did not even try to contradict her. She could recognize when she was losing a battle and Iris had won two in a row. She returned ten minutes later with the stuff asked for and Victoire following her and prepared herself to have a foretaste of Hell...

Finally, hell might have a taste of paradise. But it had to remain occasional! She had never had a real girls' night. She had not really had the time before and hanging out with Lavender and Parvati ruffled her hair more than anything. Speaking of that, now her body was nearly hair free! The girls had taught her the art of hair removal spells, wonderful painless invention... She also spent a small fortune on clothes, creams and other skin care, makeup and underwear. The ads boasting the rapid arrival of orders was not lying, delivery by express owl was more than prompt. Victoire had taught her the art of social camouflage and Iris which clothes fitted her... Fashion had dramatically changed and Hermione was not sure to get used to these new jeans, so tight and so fitting. Yes, both meant the same thing but it felt as if she came out clothed like this, some would called her a hussy. Iris had assured her that everyone dressed like that and that she needed to stop acting like a granny. Victoire was actually choosing her clothes for the day and Iris was fussing around her, seeking advice from her best friend from time to time. Hermione was getting fed up with it, she did not know what the pretty redhead was doing as she had thrown a towel over the mirror. She took the opportunity to detail her two new friends. After the previous evening, she considered them as such. Where Iris was redhead, Victoire had the same blond hair as her mother. They both had blue Weasley eyes and were the same height despite the fact that Victoire was younger. But both were really pretty and Hermione was beginning to feel like The Ugly Duckling...

"Great!" Iris announced. "Vic, did you choose her clothes?"

"Yep and I'm pretty proud of myself! She'll be a hit!"

"Come see my work before we put on her clothes!"

"Roooh! Gorgeous! You really enhanced her eyes and..."

"She is here and doesn't like that you speak as if she was not there!" Said Hermione.

"Who cares! You will be allowed to speak when you'll have put those on and when you'll have seen yourself!" Iris replied.

Hermione put on the referred clothes and prepared herself to watch. Iris stood proud in front of the psyche, a hand gripping the towel while Victoire banged on the coffee table, imitating a drum. When the towel fell and she saw herself, Hermione's first thought was to say that there was a fourth person with them. Then her brain worked that it was her. Victoire had selected black slim jeans, a pair of boots of the same color lined with white sheep's wool, a black tank top she wore under a long white sweater and over it was a very long and thick mottled gray vest. Iris had indeed worked her magic and her hair fell in soft curls. She wore a light foundation and a stroke of eyeliner. She was pretty, as in the Yule Ball In her fourth year.

"Oh Merlin!"

"You thank Merlin when it was me who did the actual work!" Iris stepped.

"Hey! I helped!"

"While Vic and I did all the work, then?" Repeated the red while adding a "Happy?" Towards the blonde.

"Thanks !" Hermione said, hugging each girl.

"Good! Now that we have cuddle" Said Victoire "Show off in Hogsmeade!"

"Quickly then!" Iris replied. "I have to join mum at Madame Puddifoot and dad eats with Hermione and Harry at the Three Broomsticks. As for you, I arranged a date with Teddy!"

"Huh? No... No! You do not have the right, I'm not ready! I..."

"He is waiting for you in front the Grand Hall." Iris replied. "I love you too! Have fun!"

"Madame Puddifoot is still alive?" Hermione asked once Iris had put out Victoire.

"No, her son and his wife took over the store. Anyway! Come on, it's time to show the Hogwarts'males that besides having kicking Voldie's ass, you're a girl with everything that comes with it!

Hogsmeade always had that look of postcard and Hermione was really happy to find herself there once again. Iris dragged her to the WWW' branch and they were greeted by George who was exceptionally there like every students' weekend outlet. "Especially for this Halloween weekend!" He told them, rubbing his hands. Then he pulled out a catalog and handed it to Hermione telling her to choose what she wanted and to send him the order. The girls then left to shop at Honeydukes and had emerged with sweets and chocolates of all kinds. They parted and Hermione left to join her best friends.

Harry was patiently waiting Hermione with Ron. He was eager to see her. It was almost a month since he had seen the brunette and he missed her. They had written, but he wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms. Just to make sure she was there, nothing more! Not to feel her against him...

"There she is Harry! Hermione!" Called out Ron.

When he saw her coming, Harry thought he was going to have a heart attack prematurely as his heart was beating so fast. Then Hermione smiled seeing him, and when his eyes fully realized what she was wearing, his blood migrated southward his person. He had never saw her wearing fitting clothes. He never was so happy to be seated! Especially when Hermione kissed him on the cheek in greeting. His body was acting like the one of a teenager!

"Hello you two!" She greeted while smiling. "If you knew how I missed you!"

"You too Hermione" Ron replied. "Eh Harry?"

"Ye ... N ... Yes!" He somehow said while cursing himself for not being able to answer a simple question. Godric! He was thirty-five!

"Harry? Is everything right?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on his left forearm and leaning toward him, a worried look on her so pretty face.

Harry felt sick, his best friend was talking to him with concern and he had a monstrous erection just by looking at her. And he found that his problem worsened by the mere smell her perfume... 'Hmm, honey and almonds' He enumerated 'with a touch of orange blossom...' With each breath, his cock tended to harden and was pulsating on every erratic beating of his heart. He had to go, take care of... No! He had to regain control, he would not masturbate like a schoolboy in the pub's restroom! He couldn't. He excused himself and left his best friends to act as the hormonal teenager he had become.

He ran to the bathroom and locked the door with a spell. Should he really act and succumb to his urges? He concentrated and thought about safe things... Dumbledore shorts ... McGonagall naked... Snape with garters... Hermione with garters, naughty underwear and heels... Naughty Hermione clinging to him and whispering dirty words, offering to take him in mouth and suck his cock while stroking his balls... He undid his pants and dropped it along with his boxer with a gesture and then grabbed his cock and began to stroke slowly. Savoring every move and thinking of Hermione's mouth around it, licking it. He lubed his member by spreading the pre-come and intensified his motions while continuing to imagine what he would do to Hermione if the opportunity arose. When he saw himself taking her up against a wall while nibbling her neck and dream up Hermione's hips going forward to meet each of his thrusts, he felt his orgasm threatening to explode and came with a last stroke .

While Harry released himself without letting his friends having a clue of what he was doing - or so he thought- Hermione asked Ron if he knew what bee had stung Harry. The redhead found himself tugged. Should he tell the truth to his oldest friend, who had a sex life too... Hypothetically speaking? Far as he knew, she could have caught up! Anyway, he had to quickly find what to say... Grass on Harry or lie... Living with Pansy had taught him the art of trickery or rather how to lie by omission, Hermione knew him and would see through it... He decided to denounce the Savior.

"Harry had to go take care of a "mild" worry before..."

"Before?"

"Before threatening to jump on you" Ron let go "and kiss you full on the lips in front of everyone!"

"Sorry?!"

"Hermione, you may be the brightest witch that the wizarding world knows but you are as naive as a first year sometimes! Harry very badly lived your disappearance, more than all of us together, and that's saying something. He barely starts to realize it but I can tell you he's crazy about you, forever been in fact and your return..."

"My return?" Hermione asked, her heart pounding.

"You should expect him to woo you and most importantly, if you do not want that, don't let him hope in vain..."

"Ron... I... I don't know what to tell you." Hermione began. "Curiously, the touhgt of Harry flirting with me gives me... Uh, I have butterflies in my stomach. This is a good thing, yeah?" She really was awful at this game.

"A very good thing." He replied with a big smile.

"I have the feeling of not being myself... I feel as stupid as a first year like you said! I've always given good advice to my friends but I do not even know the signs for myself! It annoys me! You have no idea! And Malfoy comforting me how I should take it?"

"Draco? Comfort you? Can you explain please?"

Hermione told Ron the scene that occurred three weeks earlier, omitting no detail and then asked him what he thought.

"I have to think about it a bit more and maybe even discuss it with Pansy. She gives some good advices."

"You too Ron!" Hermione complimented. "You went from the emotional range of a teaspoon to a mug capacity! Maybe even a bowl!" She then teased.

"Living with Pansy has provided me more than sex! But anyway, remain as usual with Harry and see what he does."

"Okay."

Harry joined them a moment later, his cheeks flushed and looking embarrassed. Lunch went as if they had never been separated although Hermione noted that Ron was right. Harry was much more considerate than usual and acted like a perfect gentleman. When they had to part, Ron hugged her followed by Harry and Hermione kissed the latter on the cheek when he said in the hollow of her ear that she was beautiful and she would see him much more quickly that she thought.

* * *

**That's it! ****Just a little ****short note to ****tell you that I ****appreciate you taking ****the ****time ****to review my faithful reviewers****, ****it means a lot ****to me and ****it motivates me ****to continue****! ****Tell ****me what ****you thought of ****Harry's scene****.****So ****to your ****keyboards****! ****Hugs to ****you ^^  
**

**Next one, a funny moment with a drunk Molly (Narcissa as well), a girly talk about sex and Ron acting Slytherin to tease Harry !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : As everyone ****knows,****nothing ****is mine! ****Except for ****the ****plot****, ****the ****OCs ****and ****the ****Quidditch ****All-Stars ****Game!**

**In the meantime,****I am more than ****proud of ****Ron in this chapter****. ****He ****is a character ****that I love ****even though**** for me, ****JKR ****fucked up ****by putting them ****together, he and ****Hermione****! ****That and ****killing ****Snape ****and ****Fred****! ****In short,****Ron ****is great ****in this chapter and ****PlayWizard ****has ****taught him ****a LOT of ****vocabulary****!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Flyingberry who helped me for the idioms. Thank you so much ! You were my savior ^^  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Ronald Weasley was living a field day. In one afternoon, he had earned enough information to afford teasing or even blackmailing his two best friends. If Draco heard him proclaiming that he considered him like Harry, he would pout in a corner while muttering that this was not the case but Ron didn't blame him. Draco was like that but he knew the blonde thought the same about him. You do not spend all your free time with people you don't like, at least you don't offer one to go support the other one of them at all Quidditch events around the world! In short, he had enough material for fun... Pansy would be so proud to see that her husband acted Slytherin... Come to think of it perhaps he could even do this role play he dreamed of thanks to that. His wife might be pregnant, her hormones made her nymphomaniac and he adored it. She would certainly be willing to play with him. Hmm, Pansy as a Gryffindor student and him a nasty Slytherin professor, ruler in hand, ready to punish the cheeky student... He had to resume, he would not end up like Harry! Speaking of the devil, he would finally be able to torment him.

"So what?" Ron began. "How does it feel?"

"What feel what?" Harry answered, acting as if he didn't understand.

"To polish the broomstick in the toilets of the pub, of course!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then you didn't burped the flobberworm? Pulled on the elastic*? Choke the Chicken? Beat the meat?"

"Ron..." He warned, helping himself a firewhisky while thinking that he should never have subscribed him to PlayWizard.

"You couldn't take a cold shower, so you could only fist your mister to relieve you!" Ron replied, very proud of himself.

"You'll get me all existing idioms about masturbation?"

"Wait, I have a good one! Spanking the little Merlin!"

"Yes, I wanked in the Three Broomsticks' restroom!" Harry exclaimed. "Happy?"

"So shocking Potter!" Draco sneered having just arrived at the moment where Harry admitted his latrines' activities. Fortunately for the dark-haired man, they were in a private room of the Three Broomsticks. "Bleeding the weasel? In a bog? This is so common!" He finished with a grin seeing Ron glare at him for the weasel use.

"Fuck!" Was all Harry found to say before drinking his glass in one gulp.

Draco had never been so happy to arrive at this moment! But he had to admit, he had a gift to be there the right moment! Potter had pounding his flounder in the pub bathroom! He laughed so loudly that it hurt. How and why did he act like an ordinary pubescent? Well, he could guess but he had to know why. So he asked Weasley who was most graciously pleased to tell him after he had first anwered back if he had crossed Hermione. And Salazar! Of course he had seen her! He and all the castle's hormonal teenagers! These fools had looked at her like wild beasts looked at their prey and then began to follow her like lost puppies! There was simply no way he would let them. Granger was his! His to annoy, to play with, to flirt. Huh, no. Potter was flirting – lamely- with her! And she's his. Or not. Aaaargh! She had managed to confuse his brain and it annoyed him to no end. He finally said that he had noticed the Gryffindor while secretly admitting that he had found her more than lovely. Ron's response then penetrated the thick fog that clouded his mind when he thought of Granger. Potter had therefore made a five knuckle shuffle with Granger in mind.

"She was so fucking close to me!" Defended the survivor. "With these clothes, her fragrance and that pout she does when she is worried! Yes, I acted like a teenager but there was no cold shower and I even tried to imagine Snape with garters - just to disgust me once and for all - but my head only saw Hermione with said garters!"

While irritated, Draco had to admit that - in the same circumstances - he wouldn't have done better. This thought also threw a quite a blow on his ego.

Ron was elated! Draco's head when he had realized! This mixture of irritation, jealousy and curiously understanding worthed all his Gringotts' Galleons! His two friends were therefore crazy about Hermione... Harry had finally admit it. After all, nobody jerk off in the toilets of a pub with platonic feelings. As for Draco, it might not be long before he understood. He would give him a boost by driving him into a corner.

"By the way Draco! Would you like to explain how you found yourself comforting Hermione?" Ron asked, managing to hide the mocking tone that threatened to come out.

Oh Pansy would be so proud of him! He had to send the children with his mother tonight. He had great things to achieve with his beloved! He decided to push the nail by giving information that the blonde had missed during his telling.

"That still does not explain why you kissed her forehead!"

It was good to play the Slytherin and this competition would be quite amusing to watch. He had to talk to George and they had to gamble on it. Minerva and Filius worshiped wagering so it would be good to include some of Hogwarts' staff. He asked himself while sipping his firewhisky how long would put Pansy to throw herself at him when she would know what he had done. After all, being a chess master paid!

While Ron lived one of the best moments of his life - ranked No. 7 behind the birth of each of his children and his marriage to Pansy, Hermione quietly returned to the castle and hoped to take advantage of the late afternoon to read a little. Her plan, however, was interrupted when she passed in front of Madam Puddifoot. She was then grabbed and ended up sitting between Iris and her grandmother without having time to yell! However, she quickly regained composure and greeted the witches with whom she shared the table.

"Hermione! You took the time to come see us!" Exclaimed a more than a cheerful Molly Weasley with rather red cheeks.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my dear." Said Narcissa Malfoy whose cheeks were as red as Molly. "You are so beautiful! Isn't she lovely, Molly?"

"A true vision!" Agreed the Weasley matriarch.

Hermione gave a look around her and noticed that Pansy, Ginny and Iris were holding somehow their laughter while Delhia Parkinson dozed in her chair. When she heard Molly and Narcissa continue to laugh at everything and anything, she understood that the three elders were drunk. Totally pissed even.

"They are like that since when?" She asked Iris.

"About two hours. We did not immediately realize that they didn't drink just tea. They carried on Russian grog until Aunt Gin put an end on it. Mom, just loves to make them talk!"

"Russian Grog?" Hermione questioned.

"2/3 of strong Tsars' tea - it is a citrus tea - 1/3 ginger tea and 3 tablespoons of vodka. It's drinked hot and sweet." Replied Pansy. "But in my opinion, they asked for more vodka."

"But if you want to laugh" Intervened Iris "asks them a question. Any one, you'll see!"

"Uh ... Where are Arthur and Mr. Malfoy?"

"You could have done better." Complained Iris.

"I don't think so." Pansy said. "Gin agrees with me..."

"I'm not sure if I want to hear the answer." Ginny spoke for the first time. "But ask them again, I don't think they heard."

"Molly?" Called Hermione. "Where are Arthur and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Repairing a new car, certainly." She replied.

"As if we didn't know what they do in the shelter!" Narcissa said. "In any case, I'm not complaining, Lucius is never more handsome than covered with grease... Our privacy has never been as fulfilling!" She ended with a big smile and dreamy eyes.

"I would never have allowed Arthur to spend as much time tinkering if seeing him covered with grease did not get the same feeling!"

"And you would not have had seven children together!" Certified Pansy.

"Exactly!" Molly assured.

Hermione had heard enough and given the greenish flush that Ginny and Iris had, she was not alone. Pansy was just enjoying every second of it.

"By the way, how was the lunch with Dad and Harry?" Asked Iris.

"All right. I didn't know that Ron had become so perceptive!"

"This is the result of a very, very long work." Ginny revealed.

"Yes, fortunately, like most men, it was his second brain that needed coaxing!" Told Pansy.

"Mom!"

"You wouldn't have three brothers and a sister plus one on the way if your father and I didn't have an active sex life!"

"Too much information!" Exclaimed Iris and Ginny together, Molly and Narcissa were giggling like two teenagers on their side of the table.

"In short, your father thinks mostly with his sex, so it was easy!"

At the mention of Ron's second brain, Hermione blushed and thought about Harry. He had not... No way, Ron said he had to take care of a small problem but it was not... Her face turned another scarlet shade, which did not escape Pansy's inquisitor eye.

"Did you take offence, Hermione?" She asked.

"No, not at all. It's just that I was thinking about something and..."

"What? Come on, don't be shy Hermione!" Told Iris when she saw that her friend wouldn't answer.

Hermione took a deep breath and told them what had happened. Once she had finished her story, she looked at each of the women and Iris, waiting for their verdict. It did not take long. They burst out laughing. Except Mrs Parkinson who was still sleeping.

"He so completely jerked off with you in mind!" Iris said.

"No doubt!" Added Molly and Narcissa together.

"I knew he felt something for you!" Exclaimed Ginny. "'No!' He had said. My ass!"

"Ginevra! Language!" Molly admonished.

"Mom! We are talking about masturbation and you are scolding me about the fact that I used the word "ass"... You have to review your priorities!" She then turned toward Hermione. "In short, Harry is completely crazy about you Hermione! Still, relieve himself in the Three Broomsticks' restroom..."

"He is a man Gin!" Philosophized Pansy. "They know what is good and what is not, but once their blood flows to the south, you can't draw anything. No you can indeed draw something out but not what you want at the moment!"

"Mom!" Iris exclaimed once more.

"The question is what will you do now?" Proclaimed Pansy. "Especially with Draco in the equation!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione choked, having unfortunately sip her tea.

"Mom! I've told you not to tell!"

"Iris?" Hermione called out. "What is this about?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Iris..." She warned.

"Teddy, Vic and I saw you. We were concerned about your absence" She hastened to add "and we were just going to look for you. I swear!"

"You had to talk about it to everyone?"

"Not everyone, just mom and Aunt Gin in the beggining and then I thought that Cissy would know what to think of her son's behaviour. And if Cissy was there, Grandma Molly too as Grandmother because they have this ritual tea thing." She enumerated, arranging the truth so as not be killed and not lose the friendship of the young woman.

"You should have told me first!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry... But you must admit that I only managed to talk to you yesterday! And I couldn't start with: "Hello there, what happened between you and Draco? I saw you!" Can you imagine? ".

"It's good for this time. But there won't be a second one!" She warned.

"Anyway, my dear" Said Narcissa "my son seems to be interested in you. I can't tell you more because I would have to speak with him, but of what Iris told us, I think he is far from indifferent."

"So Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"What you gonna do?" Pansy added.

"Good question... Honestly, it's a great question!" Moaned Hermione bumping her forehead against the table. "I wanted to live a quiet year, ONCE in my life! One tiny little time..."

"Honey" Contributed Ginny "knowing Harry and Draco, your year will be far from peaceful!"

The return to the castle was silent for Hermione and Iris. The brunette had a lot to think about and did not know what to do. The idea that Harry and Malfoy were into her seemed absurd! They were very fine specimens of the male sex and as different as their hair color. On one hand, Malfoy. A fallen angel, in every sense of the word. But if she forget his personality, there was only one word that came to mind: YUMMY! On the other hand, Harry. She had gone through so much with him and she was not going to lie, she was very attracted to his future self. She would never have thought to be in a relationship with him when they were both teenagers, but the one he had become, the _man_ with whom she exchanged long letters since a month... That one made her legs weak. And knowing that he had... Um, some could find that creepy but she had now evidence that she affected him. She felt curiously womanly, sure of herself and her powers of seduction. She straightened up and ended the trip with a firm step.

"You know what you gonna do then?" Questioned Iris, before they reach the steps leading to the entrance of the castle.

"Yes and no. Everything would be so much easier if there was one of them! Huh, Malfoy is only a hypothesis."

"I don't think Cissy was wrong and I saw how he reacted when we went out this morning."

"He was there?"

"Yep, he and most of the boys at Hogwarts. I can tell you that you have some problems above you, I have seen many who licked their lips... And Draco launched them his killer look when he saw them! Like "Don't touch! Mine!"

"Really?"

"Positive! What you gonna do then?"

"All in good time, Iris. I'll see where the wind takes me for now."

"Hmm ... If that's what you want, says Iris."

Iris had replied what Hermione wanted to hear but it was really far from pleasing her. She would have to play tight, she could not risk losing her friendship but if she left it to Hermione, they would still turn around each others at the end of the school year! Should she speaks with Vic when she ceased to sulk? Unless Teddy became a man and kissed her... Like always, he did not even dare to hold her hand! She lived surrounded by incompetents! With their bullshit, she had twice as much work! Two couples to manage! By Godric and Salazar gathered! She had enough to do... The twins would be happy to help their beloved sister! She thought, smiling smugly.

Still in the private room of the Three Broomsticks, Draco and Harry were glaring at each other, to Ron's dismay. The discussion was simple yet: "If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Harry had threatened. And Draco had replied "Oh yeah? Me too! "And other nonsense of the same kind until Harry asked Draco why he would kill him and then the response of the blond "Granger is Granger! I do not know what to say! She just has this ability to turn my brain upside down without even doing it consciously..." On that one admitted Ron, Draco had them. He absolutely had to do something... But what?

"Well" Ron began to summarize "you are both having feelings for Hermione. Now, you have two choices. To fight against each other until one of you wins her heart and body... And with that end seventeen years of friendship."

"I..."

"Draco, shut up!" Cut Ron "You'll act Slytherin later! So as I said, you fight like cats until one seduce her and takes off the price..."

"Hermione is not a price!" Interrupted Harry and Draco at the same time though Draco had said "Granger" instead of the name of the object of their affection.

"You agree on one thing... Then maybe my second suggestion will suit you... You can also team! Hermione can be happy with any of you" He explained "but knowing her only the two of you – together - can make her radiant. So?"

Now that he had planted the idea, he had to make sure to bet correctly. How long would it take before they hunt together?

In the Great Hall, students were finishing their meal and talking about their day. Victoire didn't speak to Iris, although Teddy and she incessantly looked at each other. Iris didn't care and was working on different plans about Hermione and her "uncles". Hermione, meanwhile, was doing everything possible to avoid planting a fork between the eyes of the one who was facing her at the table and seemed to think that playing footsie was going to make him earn points with her. 'Asshole!' She thought while swinging a big kick in his shin. This was the moment chosen by the Headmistress to inform them of some big news.

"Your attention, please!" She announced "As you all probably know, this summer will held the first Quidditch All-Star Game. The tests are now finished and one of the two teams will train here because one of its members is your professor. So on Monday, the seven members of the team, plus two substitutes, will remain with us. I ask you to act like the responsible young people you are and not to behave like groupies!" She added, hearing giggles rising from several places. "As for the names of the members of this team, you'll learn them like everybody else by reading tomorrow's Daily Prophet. Thank you for your attention and good evening to you."

Hermione looked around and saw Iris who smiled at her. She felt, no she knew it! Harry had told her that they would meet soon. It was obvious that he was part of the team and the teacher in question was Malfoy! She suppressed a groan and hit once again her head against the first surface. She decided to go take a bath, relax and think about that the next morning, when the Prophet would certify her that as usual she was right.

* * *

**So this was one of my favorites so far because I just love Ron's Slytherin side ^^ Did you liked it ?**

**Next chapter will be kind of hot ;D**

**Thanks to my ****lovelies reviewers, I will answer you tomorrow but thanks again ! Hugs & kisses for you.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : As usual JKR is our Queen and all that jazz…**

**Hello there ! Here is a steamy little chapter… Nothing extraordinary but I'm sure you'll like it ^^**

**Viktor ****will just have ****a hard time ****to pronounce Hermione's ****name ****because it's kind of a difficult name and I think ****that in ****17****years his ****English has ****improved!**

* * *

_**EUROPEAN TEAMS **__**FINALLY **__**REVEALED**__**!**_

_By Dennis__Creevey__._

_Selections __for the future __Quidditch __All-Stars __Cup have ended __on Friday. __Many __professional players __active __and retired__ as well as many __enlightened amateurs __have tried __the __assortment __of trials __that __different judges __had concocted__. __The competition was __tough __and the final choice __difficult, but __here are the __two __teams __chosen by the __experts__, critics __and other renowned __referees __forming the __panel of arbitrators__. __The following players __form the First __Team__ that __will train __at __Beauxbatons, __France__:_

• _Ilia __Rimsky__, 24, __Keeper__, __her __original team __is the one __who officiates __in her homeland__, __the __Gorodok Gargoyles__, __the Lithuanian __team.__  
__• __Adam __Lemaitre__, 32, __Belgian__ and __Chaser__. __He __officiated __in many teams __including the famous __Carnutes __Chimeras*__.  
__• __Alma __Réal, __19,__promising young __Spanish __Chaser __and __amateur __unknown to the general __public.__  
__• __Erik __Vänern__, 28, the last __team Chaser__. __He is well known __in Sweden__, __his native country __where he played __for many years.__  
__• German __twins __Lorenz __and __Lorelei __Grimm__, 21, __whose __name __speaks __for itself__, __will be the __Beaters__. __They always have __played together __and won the __League __Cup __for their team__, __the __Heidelberg __Harriers, __thanks to __their __sharpness Bludgers' shipments.__  
__• __Erin __Lynch__, 18, __finally __will be the __Seeker__. __She __is still considered__ as an __amateur __because __she __just __graduated from the __Dirgelwch __Institute*, the __Irish __school __well known, but seems to be__ the __worthy daughter __of her father.__  
__• __The __two substitutes __are__: __Brunnhilde __Von __Stultz__, a __27 Austrian__ who__ have evolved __within__ the __Bigonville Bombers__, __the Luxembourg __team__ and __Ineya __Montana__, a young__Italian__amateur_ of _22.__  
__• __Their coach __is __the famous __Dalí __Averiado__, 42 __and __former Spanish __international__._

_The second team __will have the privilege __to __practice __at Hogwarts __as __one of his __Chaser __is a __professor __besides __the coach __whose wife__, English, __is pregnant. __So __he naturally __wants __to be __close to her.__Gossip __aside, __here is the __constitution __of the Second __Team__:_

___• _Loki _Tjöminson__, 17,__young __unknown Icelandic __virtuoso __Keeper who __just graduated from __Durmstrang __where he completed __brilliantly__ a __double degree__.  
____• _Lise_ Monceau__, 31, __French __Chaser __evolving __within the __Quiberon Quafflepunchers__.  
____• _Draco _Malfoy__, 35, __Potions professor __at Hogwarts __and __usually __Seeker __will be Chaser __for this event__.  
____• _The last _Chaser __is __Dante Zabini__, __25, Italian and __representing the __Florentines __Abraxans__*__.  
____•_The _Beaters __are __brother __and __sister __from __another __illustrious family__, __the Romanovs__. __Elena__, __22, and __Alexei__, 18, __of Russian origin __and __known for their __accurate and __devastating __bat blows.__  
____•_The _Seeker __will be __the one everyone __expected, __the __great __Harry __Potter __which..._

Hermione stopped her reading before Dennis praised Harry. Her intuition was correct, as usual. She did not, however, saw coming Malfoy as a Chaser and wondered if Viktor really was coach as she suspected. She jumped the paragraph on "the greatest player of the last two centuries" according to Dennis and learned a few lines below that Viktor was actually the coach and the substitutes were Oliver Wood and a young Greek amateur of 23, Daemon Skourios. She looked up from her newspaper hearing the clamor that came to rise and then saw the players mentioned in the Prophet enter the large room, McGonagall preceding them. She was especially happy to see Viktor who approached her, smiling and stretching out his arms for her to come snuggle. She rushed and whispered how she was glad to see him and so very happy about his marriage to Luna.

"Herrr-my-own-nee, Luna and I were really pleased to learn your return!"

"Thank you Viktor." She replied. "How are Luna and little Milena?"

"Very well, thank you. We rent a cottage in Hogsmeade until the end of May, I'm the only one to get out of Hogwarts, the team members will stay at the castle. But Minerva will explain everything. I leave you before someone kicks me." He said causing some confusion to the brunette.

Iris looked at her friend rush into the arms of the Bulgarian giant. To see Harry lost his smile and frown following the action of the brunette had no price! Not to mention Draco! She decided to ignore the reunion to take the time to look at the newcomers. There were only two women on the team. The older, although it was barely visible, was the French. She was blond and wore her hair cut short. Her large black eyes were laid on Wood looking at him as if he was a dessert, a very very good one at that. The second female figure was the famous Russian beater. A brunette beauty with blue eyes who was laughing with her brother just as dark-haired and attractive. The Icelandic one was a blonde with green eyes and was looking around him with a mischievous look, as if preparing a prank... 'Interesting' She considered. As if he felt that she was studying him, he met her gaze and gave her a wink with a facetious smile before continuing to investigate the place. 'Very interesting even' She thought. The Greek had everything from the perfect Adonis. Straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips, all framed by honey-brown curls and a body to die for despite being hidden by clothing. 'He would certainly have all the school's woo-girls after him' She thought as she heard giggles on both sides of the room.

Victoire watched her friend study the members of the Quidditch team, one after the other and noted with interest the exchange between Loki Something and her cousin. Although her date with Teddy was really nice, she still blamed Iris for it. And she still didn't know where Teddy and she were... Sure they liked each other but… In addition, on principle she didn't want to talk about it with the redhead. Hermione might know, no? Yep, Hermione would help. In the meantime, she had to find a way to take revenge... She would take her time on that one. First, because she didn't had Iris' devious mind and secondly because revenge is a dish best served cold. And in this case, it would be eaten frosty. She just needed a plan and resourcefulness. More reason to talk to Hermione, she would certainly provide her something to outline her vendetta, after all she was not called 'the smartest witch of her generation' for nothing when she was still part of the time in question . Regarding the ingenuity, she had a pair of twins who easily forget family ties when it came to Galleons...

After joining her seat to finish her pumpkin juice and the rest of her breakfast, Hermione heard Minerva say that the team would stay in the castle and the next day the Quidditch schedules for training would be put on the notice board of their respective house. The Headmistress reiterated once again to the attention of the gallinaceans populating the school to kindly let the representatives of the European team go about their business without a parade of fanatics following their footsteps or sanctions would be far from nice. When the speech ended, Minerva told them to go to class and continue their day as if nothing happened. Hermione stood up and prepared to follow her friends when she noticed Harry watching her. When he realized that she had seen him, he gave her a wink and a smile. She could not help but blush and smile at him in return, before joining her DADA class.

Finally, the arrival of professional Quidditch players did not affect in any way the lives of inhabitants of the castle. It had been fifteen days and courses were following and remained equally monotonous when it came Binns' class. More than a flock of woo-girls actually followed the movements of the male guests and surprisingly, a mass of horny monkeys were slobbering in front of the two female figures. But overall, no major changes. Hermione took advantage to spend some time with Harry and relished in the joys of courtship. Even Malfoy had started to tease her more subtly than usual and she had caught him talk to Harry in an animated way. In other word that deeply bored Iris, who only wanted one thing, speed history between the three concerned in order to arrive at the outcome as soon as possible. When she spoke of the plan to her brothers, she was surprised to see that they did not share her enthusiasm.

"Iris, your plan is..." Began Julian.

"Great!" Fabian continued. "Excellent plan! But..."

"Logistically ... We're gonna have a problem!"

"Which problem?" She asked. "Logistically what?"

"We'll have find a way to drop..."

"A lot of what you want..."

"On a specific person and..."

"At a specific location!"

"And?" Asked Iris who was getting annoyed. "If I take Hermione to that specific location without her knowing that it's me behind the scheme, it's all done!"

"We agree with this part" Fabian said "but the other one..."

"How do you want it to be Uncle Harry or Draco that finds her?" Julian asked.

"It has to be a night when Draco makes his rounds" Admitted Iris. "Give me a week. Meanwhile, do your part, I'll need some external assistance..."

"Uncle George?" They both asked hopefully.

"No, outside the family... Or even the country!" She finished with a smile.

Draco hated to patrol on Saturday night. To be honest, he abhorred it! On the other hand he felt lucky not being the one who got stuck at the theater night. Watch third-rate films among hormonal adolescents was by far the worst occupation on a Saturday night. Teacher or not. He was now on the fifth floor, following the good advice of one of his lovely team mates. In truth, he had nothing against them. Lise gave him many laughs at her attempts to put Wood in her bed and the latter just didn't understand, forcing the French to put subtlety more and more aside. He could see only one solution for this complete Gryffindor moron to understand the blonde's advances: tell him point blank what she wanted like a Bludger strikes its target! Dante, meanwhile, was a friend of the family and therefore Draco had known him since birth. In addition, Blaise had given him some clues to flag his zeal if necessary. The Russians drank like fishes and their Hyperborean vodka burnt the esophagus more than Ogden. He had of course ordered some. The Greek was the harder to avoid, he swung for both teams and when he had no skirts at his reach, he was very interested in the buttocks of his peers. And Draco had to admit, he cared for his buttocks, thank you very much! What brought him to the last member of his team, except Potter. The Icelandic one. Loki was the one who led him to this part of the castle. According to him, something was going on on that side, he had heard kids at the corner of a corridor indicate that they'll drink in some classes upstairs. On his way to a new corridor, Draco did not bump on a band of drunk students. No, the view that came before him was much more interesting. Attractive, captivating, even colorful. After all, you did not see Hermione Granger in this state every day!

Hermione was wondering if her friendship with Iris was a good idea at all. Although no evidence was in her possession, she was sure that the redhead had something to do with this situation. Iris had left her bag in the duel room on the fifth floor and she had found herself trapped by Carron McLaggen, a sixth year and dear nephew of Cormac, who wanted to know if she would go out with him. According to Victoire, he was "quite nice but incredibly boring, like Uncle Percy when he talk about his work at the ministry!". Hermione therefore had done a favor to her friend and went to get her bag back but it was the wrong move. Soon arrived at the famous class, a strange noise had sounded. A cackling to be accurate. And who says this very particular sound in Hogwarts, automatically say Peeves. She just had time to see the poltergeist above her, before receiving a huge amount of gooey and unknown product on herself. She heard Peeves humming "Granger, Granger, heroine of our hearts. Angelic or kinky, will the honey taste like your juices? ". The spirit fled cackling and left a mortified Hermione after his licentious chorus. 'By Salazar' She thought 'where did he learn to talk like that? And since when I call on Salazar, me?' She forced herself to look around her and called each of the Founders so she was alone. Obviously, it did not happen and to top it all, it had to be Malfoy.

After all, do his duty as a teacher this Saturday night had been well worth it! Granger, covered with honey, deliciously pink of shame following the bawdy song of the poltergeist... Hmm, extraordinarily exquisite. 'Now' He mused 'what to do?' Follow his role and "scold" the girl before sending her bathing or follow his instincts... He could also do both.

"Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Professor Malfoy, I'm working right now..."

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you kindly explain to me why you're covered in what looks like..." He walked up to her and leaned in order to smell her. "Honey? Lovely... An explanation then?"

"Uh... I... Not really. I just came to get Iris' bag and Peeves tossed..." She put her hand to her mouth, hesitated a moment, then tasted the substance covering it. "Honey." She said looking straight at him and blushing immediately seeing his eyes darken due to her actions. "Orange blossom honey to be honest" She continued to give herself some composure.

See the little pink tongue - that haunted his nights since a month - come out of its cocoon to lick the honey sent all the blood from his heart to his groin. Draco felt his breathing become more erratic and he struggled to prevent himself from pushing Granger against the nearest wall to taste the nectar which she was coated. And find out if Peeves' ditty contained some truth. That tought send a new wave of blood to his cock and left him in a blatant impossibility to at least reposition the fault of his impropriety. He decided to get on her nerves, although this technically was double-edged. The aim being to get her out before he was unable to resist beause an edgy Granger was a sexy Granger. Then, add the honey option and envy became Want... He should use all the self-control he had left.

"Well, with or without honey, I do not really see the differences... As for me, your clothes kind of fit now. You will learn that the bookworm look is out of fashion since... Always! However, your hair seemed tamed now! Who knew that honey or some other sticky thing would be better than gallons of Sleekeazy?" He reeled, while thinking that he really could have done better if her clothes did not fit her so much while hinting on what looked like a white lace bra.

Hermione was on the verge of hexing him. Professor or not! His monologue had only add fuel on the fire. And the fool did not stop! "Draco Malfoy!" She exclaimed, threatening him with an index. "If you do not stop immediately, I..."

The rest of her sentence was immediately forgotten when his mouth closed on her finger. She felt his tongue wrap around it in order to take all the nectar and his lips slowly glide to withdraw. Her legs threatened to give away and every inch of her skin shivered under the scope of the more than erotic intrusion.

"Hmm" He sighed before licking his lips. "It is indeed orange blossom honey... I wonder what your skin taste like naturally..."

"I..."

"Ah, I see a place that has not been touched!"

As in a dream, Hermione saw him catch gently, even tenderly her face before rotating it to the right. She perceived more than she saw him look at her again and again felt his tongue on her skin. He had indeed found a place that honey had not reached. Just below her jaw. Effervescence added to the thrill concentrated at her womanhood. She could not help but moan when he nibbled her skin.

"Sweet" He whispered. "Like cane... Peeves was wrong, it's not honey. I wonder if your love juice will taste the same as your skin..."

He decided to let her go before he did what he wanted. His famous smirk came on when he thought of Potter, innocently taking a bath a few feet away... He had some nobility of soul tonight and resolved to share this honey-ish and disoriented - thanks to him - Granger with his rival.

"The prefects' bathroom is nearby and the password is "bergamot". We will resume this conversation when the time comes."

On these words, he let her right in the middle of the corridor in the same condition as his certainly. The sounds she made! Those lascivious moans... The timbre of her voice would remain etched into his memory and haunt his future dreams. He had to take a shower, Fuck patrolling! He couldn't decently walk with Junior in sight! Wizarding robes could not hide everything. He estimated he had about thirty minutes before the survivor came whining at his door. Their beloved Granger would definitely be happy to fall into the mouth of the Grim. After all, he had provided the password to enter his lair... Remained to be seen what will happen in it!

Hermione watched Draco leave in a daze. She could still feel his lips on her skin and they were just so soft! She put her hand to the place he had nibbled and sighed. She, Hermione Jean Granger had just sighed like a teenager at her first crush. Technically she was still a teenager but if she added the hours lost - or gained depending on the point of view - due to her time turner use, she had more than twenty years, almost twenty-one. A young woman then. A young woman with almost no experience... She and Ron had done it all in all three times. The first time, though tender, had hurt like hell but since practice makes perfect, they had done it again twice. After the third time, however, both had confessed that they were far from the fireworks they expected. And that it was better if they left it at that before their friendship suffered. Surprisingly, the idea had came from Ron and she thanked him because she would never have known how to say it. Anyway, here she was, covered in honey in a Hogwarts' corridor, with a furious desire to run after her professor and former nemesis to push him to the ground and have her wicked way with him! Yet she did the opposite and went to the bathroom.

Harry Potter, former chosen one, holder of horcruxes and survivor, was taking a well deserved bubble bath when the door of his sanctuary opened. He found himself grumbling under his breath and was about to send to hell whoever it was when he heard that it was Hermione. He listened and discerned the words "asshole" followed by "Malfoy." Harry wondered what Draco could have done when to the words were added sounds of clothing being thrown. Wet clothes judging by the sound. Hermione's footsteps approached and he knew she was climbing the steps to the bathroom. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' He panicked inside. She was going to to see him and he, especially, was about to see her naked... She would be angry with him for not having forewarned her of his presence. Desperate times, desperate measures! He turned silently and leaned on the edge of the pool and thanked Merlin, Godric and even Albus to have taken his iPod with him. In an instant, he had headphones on and waited for the reaction of his beautiful best friend. Which came less than thirty seconds later.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

And a splash. She had to be in the water. Harry turned and found himself in front of the most delightful view he had seen since… a long time! Maybe it was the fact that it was Hermione or that he was more or less in love with her. In any case, nothing took the purity she shown at that present moment. Hands protecting as best they could her chest, loose and dripping hair, rosy cheeks of embarrassment and relief to see him... Followed by anger. Oops! He did his best to call the Slytherin in him to look innocent.

"Hermione?" He asked, looking at her with a puzzled look or what he hoped to be a puzzled air.  
"Harry! What are you doing here?"  
"I... take a bath?"  
"You didn't hear me? You could have said you were there!"

'And miss the show that you offer me? Certainly not!' He thought while trying not to smirk like Draco.

"I'm sorry but I had my headphones on! Without your cry, I would have not realize you were there! He lied. Or not, he had actually "listen" some music a few seconds earlier.

"I... uh... What do we do now?" She said.

After Draco, it had to be Harry who found her in a particularly vulnerable time! Since when did she call Malfoy, Draco, anyway? 'Since he licked your finger as if it were an ice lolly!' Retorted her conscience. The memory of his tongue, retrieving the nectar thoroughly on each phalanx, awakened again her intimacy. Shit! And Harry had to be there! Naked as she was... In a bath... The remains of a conversation she had with Ginny before she landed in the future returned. They had talked about where to have sex and the tub had come into the conversation. Hermione had brought the argument that with a Gillyweed the exercise would prove to be more than enjoyable... Ginny had breathed a sigh and then said aloud what Hermione thought "An underwater cunnilingus!" Before bursting into laughter. 'Damn brain!' She cursed. Would Harry mind if she trapped him in a corner? 'Certainly not!' Reassured her wanton side whose voice sounded suspiciously like Iris. Her hormones had reached a point near the no return. Yet her conscience, the true one, reminded her that she had not kissed neither of them, that her thoughts were becoming more than licentious and that she would not want to act like a strumpet. Although...

Harry looked at her for what seemed like a long monologue, pink cheeks appearing more pronounced as her inner battle lasted. When he saw her look firmly in his eyes, he realized that he would not finish his bath with her. Too bad... He now had to get out with dignity. Act far from obvious with the erection he was carrying at the time... He decided nevertheless be a good loser and came towards her, a predatory smile on his face. He could also take the opportunity to make a point...

"I'll leave you" He said, his voice hoarse with desire. "Although the view is breathtaking, I prefer that we take a bath _together_ in other circumstances."

He took carefully, on the face of his beauty, a lock that bothered him and put it quietly behind her ear. He took the opportunity to stroke her cheek and ended his move by taking gently her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He looked straight into her eyes and saw that she felt the same desire as his. Yet he did not take advantage. He knew that even though she would be more than willing, she would blame herself afterwards. He chose to kiss her. Sweetly. At least at first. Despite himself, the kiss deepened and their tongues fought, trying to find out who would dominate the other, who would win the sensual fight he had initiated. When it ended, leaving the both of them stunned and burning with desire, he forced back the passion that threatened to explode and stroked her lips with the back of his thumb before giving her one last kiss, tender although ardent. She would be his, he swore, even if he had to share her.

"Delicious" He whispered. "Hermione, you'll be the death of me if this continues. I'll let you enjoy the pool... and the view when I get out" He added with a mischievous smile.

And by Merlin and all the Founder, what a view! She looked at him leaving the bath and dripping with water. The drops seemed to increase his athletic body and her gaze remained on the glorious ass he had. She instantly missed it when it disappeared under a thick towel and let out a frustrated sigh. Harry went down a few steps before turning one last time to talk to her.

"Prepare yourself Hermione, I'm done playing nice Harry. Our next meeting will show it to you..."

She heard him put on his clothes and then leave. 'How had I not seen his garments?' She thought. 'And miss the show?' Added her inner Iris. No, she would not have wanted to miss it for the world! Harry James Potter had kissed her like there was no tomorrow and Godric she had loved it! And that body! She praised the creators of Quidditch and wondered if Draco had the same... And if would kiss her as well. Her thoughts drifted and she found herself thinking of them and relieving the pressure both men had given her. In a cry of ecstasy, she said their names.

* * *

*** Those are mine ^^**

**I hope ****you enjoyed ****this chapter****. ****I loved this ****macho ****side ****Harry had****! ****I ****owed him ****that ****after the restroom thing****. ****Then I****'m on a ****long weekend ****and ****will ****post ****soon****.**

**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers ! You mean the world to me ^^**

**Next chapter : New characters, an important decision and Ron and Pansy's role play with a twist ;D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**So, in this one, you'll know more about Hermione's life in Hogwarts and there will be a hot moment between Ron and Pansy. And a surprise !**

* * *

"It's twins!" Yelled Ron to who would listen in the lobby of the Maternity ward. "I have my own Quidditch team!"

Hermione looked at him, a huge smile plastered on her face, like the majority of those present this Saturday, December 5th. Exceptionally, Minerva had allowed Hermione to leave Hogwarts with Iris, the twins, Teddy and Victoire, to welcome the new addition to the Weasley clan. The new addition_**s in fact**_! Who would have thought that Pansy did not expect one, but two babies!

"How are they?" Molly, Delia and Narcissa in unison asked Ron.

"Pansy is exhausted but is feeding them right now. Both were hungry!"

"Like their father!" Thundered the voice of George.

"I go back, I will introduce them as soon as their godparents have had the privilege of being the firsts to have seen them!"

He turned to the crowd that came to welcome his latest wonders. Counting his family, including children, the Malfoys and those who were considered Weasley without sharing the same name or the same blood, he had in front of him thirty-three peoples! Harry had to use his status, besides Draco and Lucius who, themselves, had to make eyes at the surly head of department (under the disapproving gaze of Narcissa and Hermione, though the latter has made sure that nobody sees... almost). But his family was there and it was all that mattered! He looked around and noticed their impatience.

"So!" He continued "Drum roll please!"

"Ronald!" Molly blurted out exceeded.

"Yes mom... So I call on: Hermione, Harry, Draco and... that's it!"

"Don't you forget a godmother?" Victoire asked.

"Nope! Hermione, you're godmother twice. Take that, Vicky!"

"This ridiculous rivalry is not over?" Asked Hermione.

"No, it was revived with your return!"

The chosen ones followed the proud father in the room occupied by Pansy and the newborns. Ron ran to her and took a redhead baby he presented as Hugo Gideon Weasley. Little Hugo looked as only a newborn can do with this serious look of one who discovers the world. He gave him to his godfather, Harry, before coming to a dark-haired baby this time.

"And here is Rose Patience Weasley!" Pansy presented. "Fortunately I wanted to be surprised, it has enabled us to provide a name for each sex. Although Ron ended up having what he wanted..."

"Seven children! One more and we will beat all records!" Ron blurted out, stars in his eyes.

"You can dream! It's over! Tomorrow I make an appointment so that you have a vasectomy!"

"A vasecto-what?"

"An operation that will make you shoot blanks!" Pansy explained, laughing with the other three in the room.

"But honey!"

"Don't Honey me! I know it was you who tampered my potions!"

"We'll talk later, huh? Let admire Rose for now!"

Little Rose royally ignored them and started to cry when Ron presented her to Draco. Which provoked laughter again except those of the person concerned. Ron proposed to Hermione to sit down to make it more comfortable to hold Rose. Once in her arms when the tiny hand closed around her index finger and squeezed hard, she felt a wave of love and whispered to the little girl she would be the most spoiled princess and she and her brother could shorten her first name as they saw fit.

"Hey, I never had the right!" Ron complained.

"Ronald, don't be such a child! You're thirty-five and have seven children, I think you're perfectly capable of fully pronounce my name!"

"I'm talking about when we were at Hogwarts!"

"Pansy, if you knew how I pity you!" Hermione replied. "Even when you'll have raise each of your children, in the end, there will always be one on your hands!"

"Hey!"

"Ron, you know I do not like it when someone shortens my name. Period. Now, I think a lot of people are impatient in the hallway..."

Hermione took advantage of the crowd fighting to know who would be entitled to see the new additions to go for a walk. She escaped of the great Weasley-esque flood and decided to go have a cup of tea in the cafeteria of St. Mungo's. Spending time with her friends and those she considered her family had given her something like homesickness. She, who wondered since ten days if she had to do what she had spoken with Minerva had found confirmation that the project was not one. No, it was vital that this project becomes a reality! She was so deep in thought that she jumped when she felt a presence. While she expected to see Harry or Draco, it was Ginny who seated next to her. Neither the redhead nor she spoke for some time. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"I miss it..."

"What do you miss?" Ginny asked softly.

"You, the Hogwarts of my time... I... I do not really become integrated. I don't want to be. From the first to the fourth years, students look at me as a freak and there are even those who run away when I talk to them or if I have the misfortune to look at them..."

"They are children Hermione... And other years react how?"

"With a few exceptions and I do not count the family, it does not change too much."

"Exceptions?"

"There are those who seek to test my reflexes but they are increasingly scarce... Too scared" She added with a smirk. "There are girls who harass me about Harry, Draco and even Neville. Some follow me and I feel like I have an army of Cormac at my heels... But detentions and loss of points from Draco eased the problem. My only friends are Iris, Vic and Teddy. A handful are nice but do not really try to know me more. After that, others don't treat me like a normal girl."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Comforted Ginny taking her in her arms.

"You do not need to. You can't say that I was a typical teenager! I was always ahead, then there was the war, and when I finally got a chance to be normal or near normal, poof! I find myself in the future! I'm not saying I do not like it here, or now, but... I think I'll take my NEWTs when I return from the Christmas holidays." She confessed.

"Really? Are you sure of yourself?"

"I've talked with Minerva. I love the courses, you know me. And those along with Iris, Victoire and Teddy make my days go smoothly. Fortunately I share some of my classes with Teddy! Without him, I would live again my pre-troll first year. But I really think, as a result of recent events..."

Ginny looked at the woman who had been her closest friend and since her return became more. Curiously, it was now that she appreciated everything that was Hermione. The adult side she always had in the past or now... 'It's tiring not knowing what time use.' She thought 'For me, it is the past and for Hermione, the present or the future?' In short, this maturity, she did not understand when she was younger, she accepted it with open arms today.

"Before I grill you on 'these recent events', I want to ask you a question."

"I'm listening."

"You're not afraid of losing or to have lost your adolescence?"

"Not really. The highlight of my puberty remain the Yule Ball. For the rest, we could not really have done otherwise and I live a very satisfactory post-adolescence!" Hermione admitted, blushing.

"And how so?"

Ginny listened to what had happened since their tea at Madame Puddifoot and was astonished of Harry's behavior. At the same time, against Draco, he had to use drastic measures! The Harry she had known as a teenager was far from the man he had become.

"So Draco sucked your finger as if it were an ice cream and told you things to make a virgin blush then you found yourself sharing a bath with Harry, naked, before he snogged the dayligts out of you... Am I forgetting something?" She asked, seeing Hermione looking down.

"Since then, Harry kind of more or less ambushed me in an alcove two or three times since..."

"So what?"

"It took all the will in the world to keep my clothes on..."

"And Draco ?"

"He handles the double meaning like no one else and he took the habit of..."

"Knowing Draco, this is great art! Do tell!"

"He licks his lips as if he was the Big Bad Wolf and me, the Little Red Riding Hood... And he wants to do naughty things to me... Like eat me there!" Hermione finally said, cheeks red, indicating the junction of her thighs.

"Roooh! Cunnilingus then! That reminds me, do you remember the "underwater" one?"

"I've just thought about it in the pool... With Harry."

"I'm sure Draco would be game! In addition, as a potions professor, he has the equipment!"

"Gin!"

"What makes me laugh in all is that you were totally ready to have your wicked way with them! They had to have a devastating effect on you! It stays between us but they are both more than hot!"

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "Stop it!"

"What it's true! But mine are hotter! Otherwise, listen Hermione, if you feel that Hogwarts has nothing to offer you and you're sure not to regret, go! Take your NEWTs and do what you want with your life. And that includes your body!" She finished with a wink. "Come on, I have a pair of twins to meet you and two suitors to subject!"

Hermione waited for the next day to see her former head of house. She sent her an owl at breakfast, asking for an interview. When McGonagall stopped at her height and asked her to follow her, Hermione took her things and pointed out to her friends that she would join them later. While sitting in the chair that Minerva had indicated, she greeted the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape. Then she spoke. She told what she had omitted to her headmistress, explained that her talk with Ginny and the fact to be among her second family, had enabled her to make her choice. She left the office with the date of her examination, on December 30th, and after making Minerva as well as portraits promise to not divulge anything. Light hearted, she found her friends for a short time before going to bury herself in the library.

For once since she knew Hermione, Iris did not want to stick her nose into her business. No, she lived herself something unexpected, valuable since a couple of weeks and she wanted for once, take only care of herself. The big question being: 'How to make Loki looks at me, otherwise than friendly?' She who always had more than a scheme to get what she wanted, found herself helpless. Loki was worth so much more. She had loved to talk to him the first time. Their conversation was natural and when she ended up asking for help to bring together Hermione and Draco, he immediately agreed, his eyes looking mischievous. His eyes, his smile, his imposing presence while flying... She sighed. Nobody was training today, flying would clear her head.

The weeks flew by and with it, the time left to Hermione before taking her NEWTs. It has been two days at the Burrow since the Christmas holidays, and she had to join Iris at Victoire's to spend a girls night. Anyway, she could not revise with all children Parkinson-Weasley who came to spend the night at their grandparents. She took her things, kissed Molly goodbye and went to Shell Cottage.

Ron had waited for this moment for nearly two months! Two long months! He would finally have his wife to himself and realize his fantasy. He thanked Merlin that they both were wizards. With Muggles, he would not have had the right to touch her for at least six weeks, besides the fact that the recovery was painful to his wife. They had wanted to do this the Muggle way for Iris' birth and had quickly realized that magic and potions worth much more than nature! Now after three potions per day for a week, resumption of menses was a distant memory and the one of sexual activity possible only after a fortnight. A sound coming from the fireplace in the study, told him that Pansy was back. He rushed towards her to greet his wife and in a moment she was in his arms and kissing him back passionately.

"I believe darling that you don't wear the right outfit!" She whispered, biting his ear.

She took off her robes and revealed the clothes that haunted his dreams since he had first thought of it. The complete Gryffondor uniform... altered. Her half open shirt let him see her red satin bra, her skirt came just below her buttocks and if she bent, he would see what she was wearing underneath. Her widely visible garters - due to the smallness of the skirt - added to the sex appeal that his wife exuded with these colors on her person. Besides those high heels... Ron's pants were suddenly very tight. Pansy muttered an incantation and he felt his clothes change. He now wore black trousers and shirt and over it, Slytherins' robes. Pansy approached, ruler in hand and spoke the words that made double the size of his cock, if it was even possible!

"Professor, I've been a naughty, naughty girl! Punish me..."

With a wave, he ejected all that was on his desk and threw his wife on it. He stood directly between her legs and grabbed her hips to press her against his pelvis. He heard her moaning and felt her undulate against him, trying to create as much friction as possible.

"You'll have to undergo your punishment, Miss Parkinson. Do you have any idea?"

"I am ready for anything Professor Weasley... I'll do whatever you want" She said, rubbing herself against him even more.

"You who love to open your mouth to say nothing" He said pushing his harden member against her core "will make good use of it..."

He pulled back and released his member from its prison of fabric. Pansy had the wonderful idea to let him commando and had sat to see his reaction.

"What a naughty little witch you are..."

"If you only knew!"

"I think, Miss Parkinson, your punishment awaits you," He said, indicating his erected member.

Merlin! He could not restrain a groan of satisfaction when he felt her give a lick, followed by a kiss on his cock. She licked his penis along its length before taking it in her mouth, one hand at the base of his manhood. He let out another groan as she took his balls in her other hand and began to play with them, massaging it occasionally before pressing between his testicles and his anus. New kisses on his hard and throbbing member, followed by the tongue of his beloved annoying the crown of his sex.

"Aaaaaah! Your mouth is magic Miss Parkinson!"

"You... have... seen... nothing... Professor..." She managed to say between some back and forth from her mouth.

She quickened the pace, without hesitating to provoke a feeling of suction and Ron felt ready to cum.

"I'm... cuming… soon..."

When he felt her moan after his words, he knew he would not last long. He exploded when he felt one of the fingers of his wonderful wife teasing his puckered hole. He watched her swallow every drop of his seeds. Pansy stood up and looked straight into his eyes before licking a drop of his semen that had escaped from her mouth. He thought he almost came a second time seeing it... Ready return the favor, he gently sat her on the desk and began to remove the thong she wore while kissing her sex when the fire roared. He had no time for anything when he heard his eldest daughter scream.

"My eyes! Aaaaaaaaaah! My eyes!"

Iris had seen the most horrible thing ever! Her father between the legs of her mother! The absolute horror! She might never close her eyes without seeing this scene. Their compromising position had burnt her retina! And all because of Victoire who insisted to have her coral nail polish when that color was absolutely awful on her! Victoire! She would kill her!

"I've never seen anything, we'll never talk about that moment and I'll find out a way to Obliviate myself. Meanwhile, close the fucking fireplace!"

It goes without saying that this was exactly what her parents did before resuming to where they were!

* * *

**So, did you like it ? To those who despise Iris, did you like Victoire's revenge ? **

**Next chapter will have really hot stuff, Harry will be more than sexy...**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers, You're the best !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As usual !**

**So here is the longest chapter I wrote ! Keep in mind that I love cliché and fluffy things ! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

A fifty-fifty chance. A one-in-two chance that Iris saw that meddle in the affairs of others could be a double edged sword. 'One-in-two chance' Kept repeating Victoire. She blamed herself – because it was an horrible sight to see your parents shag - and thought, a little later, she might have made a mistake...

"Victoire Fleur Weasley!" Screamed Iris from the ground floor. "Wait till I..."

The end of her sentence was lost in a din as she climbed the steps on the fly. When she entered the room of her cousin, she saw her hidden behind Hermione, who absolutely didn't understand what was happening.

"One in two..."

"What?"

"There was one one-in-two chance that you bumped on them!"

"I have seen more than I wanted and much less than I could have!"

"Girls?" Hermione interjected a lost. "Can you explain?"

"Yes ! Explain us Victoire!"

"I... I blamed Iris to have forced me to go to Hogsmeade with Teddy..."

"Forced you?" Exclaimed Iris.

"Yes! Exactly! You don't realize it but it gets boring in the long run to see you sticking your nose in the business of everyone!"

"But!"

"Iris, let Vic explain." Hermione said softly. "Please."

"Okay..." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to get back at all those times where without realizing it, you put me in a difficult situation. And I thought I had to do something shocking to make you understand that you should only take care of your own business! Except you, because let's face it you're in denial, everyone knows that your parents shag like teenagers when you and your siblings are away from home! And really, I really did not want you to bump on them in the act! Just to hear them! According aunt Gin, your mother is rather noisy... "

"Sweet Circe" Said Hermione.

"Exactly!" Iris added "And to Circe, you can add all the Founders and Merlin! As soon as I close my eyes, I see Dad... Ewww!"

"I'm sorry!" Victoire apologized.

"You can be! But... I'm sorry too. I didn't know... That I was so... Bitchy. And I'm sorry I poked my nose into your business. Tell yourself, although I'll certainly have nightmares about this for some time, your ploy worked quite well! Tell me Hermione" Iris asked, turning to her "you think you could obliviate me?"

"For you to forget the lesson Victoire taught you, certainly not!"

"In this case, nothing like a few bottles of Elf Wine!" Told Iris getting three out of her bag, which she had left in Victoire's bedroom before seeing the Thing. "Vic bring glasses, I have a monstrosity to forget and get plastered is the only way to!"

'Note to myself' Thought Hermione, waking up the next morning 'Elf wine is soft, sweet and... lethal in large quantities!' They had spent the evening drinking and had finished completely drunk. Hermione blamed herself, Victoire was only fifteen and Iris, sixteen... Finally, it was mostly the fact that Vic drank that annoyed her but after two glasses, she had dozed off and Hermione had much less qualms to finish the bottles with Iris! Fortunately, Bill and Fleur were working today and she had thought on soundproofing the room before being unable to! Rising, despite the splitting headache that alcohol had produced by evaporating, she went on stealthily toward the fireplace to call Ginny and ask for help. Gin gave her a vial of hangover potion and made her swear not to tell the girls and let them suffer. "That'll teach them to drink at their age and feels happy I gave you one!" She had said. The brunette swallowed the lifesaving elixir in one gulp and went to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower and brush the putrid breath she collected by drinking. She came out reinvigorated with a feeling of rebirth. She decided to let the girls sleep, after all, it was only ten o'clock, and left a note, thanking them for the evening and informing them that she came back to the Burrow.

Molly Weasley was a lot of things. Mother of seven, grandmother of eighteen plus two by adoption, still mourning a son, slayer of a mass killer, excellent cook, Narcissa Malfoy's best friend... And it was precisely this that led her to the situation in which she found herself. Since the Weasleys were a huge family, Christmas could not really be spent at the Burrow and since the Malfoys were now part of said family, it was logical to celebrate it at their manor. But how to tell that to Hermione? For her, eight months only had passed since the end of the war and how to tell her she was going to celebrate Christmas where she was tortured? The fireplace roared and ended her thoughts. She saw Hermione come to her and wish her good morning.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Molly? Something wrong?" She added when she saw the dark air of the matriarch.

"It's about Christmas, my dear... How can I say that?"

"In one breath!"

"We celebrated Christmas at the Malfoys the past ten years now! We spend two days there."

"Oh!"

"Yes. Do you think you could go? Narcissa and I were talking about it with the other day... And I know you haven't fond memories of the place and with good reasons."

"I think... I know for me, it's only been a few months but... Water has flowed under the bridge. I saw it talking with Narcissa and exchanging a few words with Lucius. Besides the lovely Scorpius and Draco..." She added blushing. "Do you think Narcissa would agree we came at tea time today and she could give me a tour?"

"Of course, my dear, I am sure Narcissa will want to see us this afternoon. The manor was completely redecorated fifteen years ago and the drawing room... This room was completely wiped off the map. I'll ask Cissy now. "

Molly was wrong, Narcissa awaited them for lunch and once Ron had collected his children, scarlet under Hermione's mocking gaze, they went there by floo. The brunette had her heart pounding loudly, she even wondered if it was going to explode under so much pressure. This was not the case though. She hardly had time to dust herself that Scorpius clung to her, welcoming her. She looked up and met the laughing eyes of the senior Malfoys.

"Scorpius, please let Miss Granger for a moment, will you?" Lucius asked.

"But Grandpa! Daddy told me to take good care of her while he was not there!"

"This will be done as soon as you shall let her move!"

Hermione took the time to look around and admired the room, a sort of living room in wich Molly and she had just arrived. The walls of a milk chocolate color, topped with golden oak moldings, gave a warm air to the place, the floor which was the same wood moldings. Deep velvet sofas ochre were cleverly arranged in the center with nesting tables in the same light wood and put themselves on a thick carpet of the same color as the walls. The imposing fireplace behind her was made of light stones and its mantelpiece was also made of golden oak wood. Different portraits and landscape adorned the walls along with several consoles and a grand piano. A huge Christmas tree, beautifully decorated in the same colors as the room - to which were added gold items - struggled to reach the high ceiling. 'If the rest of the manor look like this room' Hermione thought 'I will have no problem to spend Christmas Eve there!' The rest of the visit prove it and it was with pleasure that she settled in what Narcissa called the winter garden to eat. She left the house late afternoon with Molly, delighted of her visit and disappointed at the same time not seeing Draco. Even if sweet Scorpius followed her all afternoon.

"So Hermione?" Molly asked, once they had arrived. "Do you think you can celebrate Christmas at the manor?"

"Honestly Molly, it will be with pleasure. I had only saw of the place one room and it is as if it was another house! Do not worry. I'm going to work a little now."

"Of course dear. I'll call you for dinner."

The day Hermione dreaded arrived faster than expected. The eve of the holiday, she had received an owl from Lavender asking if the wednesday before Christmas suited her for the interview and the photo shoot. To which, Hermione had replied in the affirmative. The interview itself with Lavender was nice, her roommate had nothing to do with Rita Skeeter, who now earned her living as a single freelancer! In short, Lavender had asked the right questions and had the tact to ask others when she was embarrassed. What annoyed her to the highest point was to get into the hands of Lavender's two assistants stylists! After what seemed an eternity, they authorized her - after the Lavender's approval - to look at herself in the mirror. She could not restrain an exclamation of surprise at seeing her reflection. They had held her hair in a low ponytail and her curls were restyled to perfection. Her makeup, although light, was the same color as the dress she wore. She could not help but chuckle and turn on herself to see her dress from every angle. She wore a princess fairy tale gown, with puffed petticoat and everything! The bustier was sewn with bronze thread which drew numerous runes. She recognized all of them and began to translate her dress. What was her surprise to see that this was the tale of the Three Brothers.

"I thought it fit with you well, it took me many hours to embroider this story on your bustier" Said Lavender. "Merlin knows I chose to study Divination!"

"You made it?" Hermione asked, amazed by the beauty of the creation of the blonde.

"Yes, and tell yourself that this dress is a unique creation! Completely handmade. The fabric used is made from thread silk of Acromentula I dyed. Moreover, the whole dress and shoes are of Acromentula silk! Hagrid wanted to make a gift when he learned from Harry that I would make a dress for you. He will be at the Ball by the way, with Olympe and is looking forward to see you!

"It is a masterpiece Lavender, you're very talented!"

Hermione continued to detail her dress. From the bustier, tulle of the same bronze as the runes cascaded to form the skirt. Three superimposed layers of different sizes. She had not lied to Lavender, her creation truly was a marvel. She slightly lifted her dress and admired the shoes that went with it. Stunning silk shoes that were the same bronze and the fabric seemed draped on it. After a new turn of herself, she saw the reflection of Draco and Harry in the mirror. They were both particularly attractive in their formal robes. A dark gray to Draco and for Harry a green bottle, a shade lighter than his robes in her fourth year. Robes made to bring out their eyes...

"You're beautiful Hermione" Harry commented.

"Dazzling" added Draco.

"Lavender told us wich color would be your dress for the photo shoot, so we bought you this" Ended the dark-haired wizard.

He handed her a velvet box, big enough, and Hermione felt that no matter what it contained, it would inevitably beautiful. She was right. She found a simple, thin gold chain holding a sublime yellow diamond cut like a teardrop and as big as the first phalanx of her thumb. A pair of matching earrings rested in the casket.

"It's... too much! I can't accept that, it's..."

"The equivalent of sixteen missed birthdays!" Harry cut her off.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"Of course it's gorgeous! But it's still too much!"

"The jewels are from Harry, on my advice. Because frankly Potter, you have no taste! As for the dress" he added, ignoring Harry "It was me!"

"No, it's Lavender who..."

"Yes, but it was me who bought it to give it to you!"

"You are crazy!"

"Would it be cliche to say..." Began Draco.

"That we are both..." Harry added.

"Crazy about you?" They ended together in a perfect imitation of the Weasley twins.

"No... I... I mean..."

"Hermione, Draco, Harry!" Said Lavender from another room. "Ron and Neville arrived for the pictures!"

Hermione did something un-Gryffindor-ish, she fled!

Harry had more than enough of the photoshoot. But he had to admit that Lavender knew her job. Neville and Ron wore also robes highlighting their eyes: night blue for Ron and a oil blue for Neville. But for Harry it was Hermione who stood out. The bronze color heightened her complexion, her eyes and hair color. She was radiant and she made him a monster effect. He had managed to catch her several times in alcoves at Hogwarts and those few stolen moments were more than pleasant although frustrating. He tried to think of something else. Photos, yes, the pictures! The first were of the five of them. The famous trio, Horcruxes hunters - though the populace didn't know what they had actually hunted - along with Neville, true Gryffindor and snake slayer and finally, Draco, who had expressed the correct theory about Hermione's disappearance. Then more shots, this time of Hermione, Ron and him. Then the three of them and Draco. Neville had left a little earlier and currently, only Hermione posed. Harry looked at her again and fought against the urge to take her in his arms and flew with her. This gown was taunting him. The bustier imprisoned her adorable chest. To have had a glimpse, he knew they were the right size, perfect for his hands! And the necklace he had given her was taunting him too! Falling just... at the birth of her breasts. Finally, the session ended. He could only follow the witch that haunted him.

Ron was talking with Lavender and showing her pictures of his two babies when he saw from the corner of his eye Hermione heading into the changing rooms, to undoubtedly change. Only she was not the only one heading there, Harry and Draco had followed, too. He pulled quietly out his wand and cast a powerful silent Muffliato before occupying Lavender so that she remained unsuspecting.

Draco felt that Harry was up to something and greatly envied him. He could not do what he wanted to the brunette as she was his student. He respected his position and the influence that went with and even though Hermione would be willing - which was the case - it would destroy the sacred aura of his position. He already had several times flirted with the limits and had a lot of trouble stopping. The memory of a honey covered Granger haunted his nights since he had... Anyway. However, he would soon no longer have to wait . Hermione did not know that when a Slytherin wanted to know something, they always ended up learning it. Having a portrait of Severus in his office had of course contributed to his knowledge. In fact, Severus was too happy to help his godson seduce the know-it-all. Draco then just had to wait patiently as an Acromentula spinning its web. And soon his prey would fall in it. And then he would eat it!

Unaware of what was going on in the head of her suitors, Hermione joined her dressing booth. The session had went well and she was eager to remove her dress. She however had not the time to. Harry walked in her train in the booth and stood before her, eyes dark with desire. She swallowed and braced herself for what was to follow.

"So beautiful" He whispered, leaning toward her.

He stretched out his right hand at the base of her neck and gently put his finger on her chain. His finger slowly followed the chain links and eventually arrived at the birth of her chest where the pendant was resting. He took it between his thumb and forefinger and examined it.

"If you knew how I envied this diamond" He admitted touching her cheek with his left hand. "He laid where I wanted to put my lips..." He added letting his hand which was on her cheek slide along her neck then over her shoulder and finally, finally, he touched her breast.

Hermione was burning with desire. By a glance, three sentences and two caresses, he had her at his mercy. Draco and he had played with her for weeks and the moisture she felt in her underwear reflected the effect and the power that he had over her.

"But what made me the maddest was undoubtedly your dress! That crinoline gave me some ideas and I'd love you to let me realize those" He added, putting his mouth a tiny millimeter of her own.

She felt herself joining him in his madness. The tiny cubicle was full of pheromones and she could almost smell desire. Unless she was really smelling it... She longed... She did not know what she wanted. No, she knew. She passionately wanted him, with a passion that she did not know she had. She muttered a bewildered yes before filling the space between their lips. They both wasted no time and once again, their tongues began a sensual dance. Harry, however, put an end far too early to the taste of the brunette who sighed frustrated and dissatisfied. He ignored her and ran his mouth along her jaw, then on her neck and gently kissed the hollow of her chest as his hands caressed her hips. Her chest was heaving rapidly under the scope of her hurried breathing. She suddenly cursed the bustier which prevented her from fully experience his sensual touch. Suddenly he disappeared under her gown and she felt him kissing one of her legs and his hands stroke them. His kisses became more feverish and yet remained equally slow. His hands went up and came to stand on each buttock and started kneading it. And finally, he arrived where she wanted. Her core. His nose rested on the lace between the place he coveted and she heard him breath her arousal several times.

"So musky and yet..." He said - his voice muffled by the petticoat - before licking her lingerie, making her moan. "And yet so sweet..."

Harry was in heaven if there was one. Still, he had to find it under the skirts of Hermione Granger. The musky scent of her excitement enveloped him and he bathed there with delight. And her arousal... The taste he had had through the lace left him breathless and at the same time hungry. He had to drink from the source. He slid her panties and breathed them for the last time before stuffing it in his pocket. And it finally took him to the Grail. Her sex was perfect. At least in his eyes. The thin line of pubic hair surmounting her clitoris seemed to indicate the procedure and he obeyed it with joy. At the first lick, Hermione thought she would faint. Harry was lapping her, exploring her with the passion a dehydrated man feels falling upon a water source. She felt like an oasis in the desert. To his tongue, he came to add a finger and began to eagerly discover her intimacy, feeling the walls and undulating to cause the greatest possible pleasure. She moaned lasciviously, lust enveloping her. Suddenly he adjoined a second finger to the first to increase the sensations while sucking her pleasure button. She felt her legs going weak and did not know what to do. Succumbing to pleasure in every sense of the word or keep a semblance of dignity? She unconsciously clung to two hooks behind her at the same time Harry put one of her legs over his shoulder to gain better access. Then everything happened very quickly. The coupled work of his tongue and fingers and the speed which came with this new position made the switch. She felt her toes tingling and pleasure spread like a tsunami through her body. The drunkenness of her orgasm made her shout the name of her lover several times, like a litany and she clung the hangers with the little strength she had left.

Harry left his comfortable prison fabric and stood to look at Hermione. The latter - smug and satisfied - drew him towards her and kissed him on the mouth, absolutely far from being disturbed by the fact of tasting herself on his lips.

"Soon, I'll take you Hermione. And then nothing will stop me... I'll leave before Lavender wonder why we take so much time" He said before kissing her tenderly.

He silently soundproofed her booth and pulled the curtain of Draco's one. He had his left forearm resting against the wall separating hers from his and his right hand in his pants.

"You killed me!" The blond said with a slight smile before cleaning his seeds with an Evanesco and buttoning his pants as if nothing happened. "The sound she makes when reaching ecstasy..." He growled remembering.

"I know this is hard for you, Draco. But tell yourself that you'll be the first to possess her, the first to find out what it's like to push yourself into her core, to discover her body... In the meantime" Continued Harry licking his upper lip "her cum tastes like ambrosia..."

Draco watched him leave, fighting a furious desire to catch the dark-haired man and press him against the nearest wall to snog him greedily and finally know the taste of Hermione's divine nectar...

Hermione had her brain off the rest of the day. She did not even notice that she was not wearing underwear. Even Lavender's knowing look did not reach her mind. Or even when the blonde gave her a little pink book. Hermione simply slipped it into her bag, without even trying to open it. She returned to the Burrow, sat next to a window and waited for Molly's calls for the meal, which she barely touched. The matriarch sent to bed with a broth, thinking that the day with Lavender had exhausted the poor girl. Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head rested on the pillow. It goes without saying that she hadn't had a good night like that one since a long time. But endorphins had deserted her brain when she awoke the next morning and realized what had happened, bringing a lot of questions. Which disappeared as soon as she read the letter an owl brought her a few minutes later.

_Hermione__  
__I __know you must __be trying to __grind __your lovely __head __by __asking yourself __unnecessary questions__. __Know that you __do not have to __be ashamed of__ what happened __and even less __to regret. __Draco __would have done __the same thing __if it was not __your professor...__  
__With love,__  
__Harry._

She realized that if Draco left Harry interact with her, it was because of his position. She respected him even more after her realization and looked for her wallet in her purse in order to store the note she had carefully folded. Lavender'slittle pink book appeared and she took it to flip through. What kind of book the blonde had given her? The title, in gold letters, jumped in her eyes when she returned the book:** Sex ****and ****Triad****, ****a relationship ****guide**. By Circe! Lavender had noticed! She slapped her forehead with the book before realizing that she abused a literary piece, regardless of its content. She stared for a while before finding the courage to open it and to read the table of contents.

_1 -__Welcome to the wonderful __world of__ the __menage a trois__.  
__2__- Relations __between __the two __men and a woman__:  
__a- __Seduction.  
__b- __Discovery.__  
__c- __Equality.  
__d- __Preliminary.  
__e- __Love __with a man only.__  
__f__-__ The__ threesome:  
__f.1__- __Where __the woman is the __center __of attention__.  
__f.2__- __Where a man __discover sexually another man with their woman__._

The book contained a separate chapter on the relationship between two women and a man with the same kind of chapters. Hermione wondered what chapter f.2 meant and let her curiosity have the upper hand.

"Oh Oooooh! There, one can say that they actually find out!" She whispered looking at an illustration.

Wizarding drawings like the pictures, moved, omitting no detail. She was free to admire in all their glory, a woman straddling the face of one of the men, the latter giving her pleasure buccally. The woman was focused on a second man, who retaliated to his companion. She wondered what it would be with Harry and Draco and was surprised to feel more than exhilarated. She immediately closed the book to go take a shower and try to think of something else. Today was Christmas Eve and she had to revise before going to the Manor.

Eve was more than memorable. 'Molly was right to want to celebrate at the Malfoys' Hermione thought. She had just counted forty-two people! To the various Weasley added the Malfoys, Pansy and Blaise's mothers and Andromeda. The food was rich and succulent as where the various drinks. Hermione and many Weasley also laughed a lot seeing Ron fail to drink the Hyperborean vodka and then coughing while Percy did not even flinch! The evening passed more quickly than she would have thought and Harry stole her a kiss when he walked her to the room she shared with Victoire and Iris. The next day was the exchange of gifts. Children awoke all adults screaming "Gifts!" loudly at six in the morning. With so many people at the Manor, the presents under the tree hid it over one meter in height! Hermione did not have too much trouble finding gifts for the majority of those present except Harry and Draco.

She had decided to make a joint gift to Arthur and Lucius: a complete tool box accompanied by Mechanics for Dummies. For all the women of the household including Iris and Vic: a day in a wizarding spa in Iceland. This gift had cost her a small fortune, but her money had more than fructified during her disappearance! For the rest of men, includingTeddy, Arthur and Lucius, she got a private box for each game of the Quidditch All-Stars Cup. To Teddy, who shared the same love for chocolate that his father, a pass Honeydukes to learn their secrets in making sweets made of the famous bean. For all children, a box each of their favorite treat: Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Acid Pops... Finally, to Harry and Draco: a rare book each. A publication which Kennilworthy Whisp had used to write his famous Quidditch through the Ages, for Harry and another on the Potions Master officiating in Italy under the Borgias, for Draco. What made these books a great gift was the note she had slipped in each book.

_If you expect __a__Triad from me__, __I will offer__ it to __you __for the new __year, my body as well. __HG_

The passionate glances they threw her made her blush furiously . She took care of her own gifts to have some countenance. Molly had knitted her one of her famous sweaters but adult version. Hers was a powder pink with white stars and Molly winked at her when she saw that Harry and Draco had received the same model but in a different color. All "seniors" had bought her a pair of silver combs, finely crafted. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey and Charlie had managed to get her two tickets to visit the famous library of Merlin and Camelot. She watched them with wide eyes, thanked them by hugging them and began to cry. Ginny brought her a handkerchief and she continued to unwrap her presents. From Ron, she received pictures, taken the day before, where she posed with him and Harry. From George and Angelina, a voucher for what she wanted in their shops. Teddy, Vic and Iris chose to offer her an iPod which had already been filled with a multitude of different songs. "All the songs have topped the sales over the last seventeen years" Had explained Teddy. Blaise and Theo had searched all wizarding booksellers and found, to the great joy of the brunette, a first edition of _Hogwarts, __a History_ to which they had added the latest. What had ushered new tears. Pansy and Gin gave her a wizard trunk. It contained numerous beauty potions and a box of twelve vials of a potion that Hermione did not know. She looked questioningly at Pansy, who whispered that they were contraceptive potions and she only had to take one every month on the same date.

"Don't open the drawers now" Pansy whispered. "We have put in there enough to open a lingerie shop! Merlin knows you'll need it with those!"

The brunette abruptly closed the trunk and turned to Harry and Draco, who each held a package. Boxes quivered when they laid them on the ground before her, and suddenly opened to reveal a tiny kitten and an adorable puppy.

"We could not agree" Harry began. "Draco prefers dogs ..."

"And Potter, cats. So we took you both because the salesperson told us that oddly they spent all their time together."

"Do you like them?"

"Oh, they are so sweet! How are they called?" Hermione asked, looking at her new companions.

"It's up to you to choose" Said Harry.

"The dog is a male and he is an English Bulldog" Draco added. "As for the cat, it is a Tibetan Siamese."

"It will be Gandhi for the puppy and Bastet for the lovely lady!"

"There's just you to give names like that to animals" Ron interjected.

Hermione ignored Ron and stood up to thank Harry and Draco, kissing them on the cheek. She had just experienced one of the best Christmas of her life and had been shamefully spoiled! She once again thanked everyone and sat in a corner with her two new pets for cuddling while reading the new edition of _Hogwarts, a history_, the first being too precious to be read with all these people!

* * *

**Voilà !  
**

**Thanks for your reviews ^^**

**I hope you like that Harmony moment ;D**

**Next chapter will have the Ministry Ball, Lavender as a fairy godmother, ****a sexy Hermione, some Harmione and the NEWTs.  
**


End file.
